Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz)
by MusicMaker87
Summary: Maka and Soul have always been good friends and partners since they first met, but what happens when Soul starts to have feelings for her? What if she likes him and he doesn't like her back. Will their good relationship get through the twists and turns of life, or will they fall off course and stop their friendship? Let's find out :3
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Sooo this is my first Fanfic ever, i hope you enjoy it... I dont know if it's really gonna be that great but I'll try my hardest :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater :) **

** Chapter 1: First gestures.**

Maka's POV

Waking Soul up in the morning is like trying to give a cat a bath. VERY difficult, but it still had to be done. I walked over to this room and knocked on the door.

"SOUL! GET UP! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" i shouted.

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Soul replied.

I pouted and marched into his room. As soon as i pulled off the covers i found him shirtless in his boxers. I waved my arms and my face got red as a fell to the floor. Soul just stared at me. He stood up and kicked me lightly saying, "Come on Maka let's go. Get off the floor this is no time for funny business."

"You don't say" i watched as he got dressed and went out into the hall. I followed shortly after, grabbing my bag and waiting at the door.

"Aight, lets go, bookworm," he smirked. I frowned.

As we headed for the Academy, we saw some strange new faces we'd never seen before.

"New recruits?" i asked.

"Guess so," Soul replied.

All of a sudden, a girl with black hair that had a blueish tint to it ran up to us screaming "SOUL! MAKA! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

We looked at each other awkwardly and then signed her notebook. She smiled and ran off to show her friends.

"I don't like all this extra attention we've been getting," my face looked annoyed, "so we battled the Kishin Asura and won. Big deal."

"Maka you've got to lighten up," Soul replied, "Besides, it's spring. Everything's new, including our missions, our friends, and our fans. Deal with it."

"As much as I hate to say it, I guess you're right," i said. He smirked.

"Hey Maka!" I turned around to see Tsubaki and Black*star racing to catch up to us.

"Hey Tsubaki, how was your spring break?" I asked. She smiled and blushed as Black*star scratched his head. I smiled.

"It was only a matter of time," said Soul. Just before they could tell us how it happened, the bells rang.

"Guess we'll tell you after class," Tsubaki shrugged. "YEAH! SO GET READY TO HEAR THE BEST STORY OF YOUR LIVES!" Black*star shouted at the top of his lungs. Tsubaki smiled as sweat dropped from her head. We all headed to class.

~~~~~~~ in class ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stein rolled into class on his chair and began talking about what we would be dissecting today. I was trying to pay attention when i got a note from Soul. I opened it and it said:

_Maka... Look behind you... -Soul._

At first i hesitated, but then i turned around to see Tsubaki and Black*star making out. Soul laughed under his breath while i gagged. All of a sudden a scalpel hit right between Tsubaki and Black*star, just above their faces, which successfully separated them.

"Get a room on your own time. Pay attention!" Stein scolded and continued with the dissection. The look on their faces was priceless! But, as a friend, i didn't capture the moment. However, I'm pretty sure Soul did.

_After class_

"THIS IS THE STORY OF A GREAT GOD WHO FOUND HIS BEAUTIFUL GODDESS!" Black*star shouted.

"Oh brother," i said as sweat dropped from my head.

"Black*star, could you please calm down a bit?" Tsubaki asked.

"Anything for you, my fair goddess," Black*star replied. Both mine and Soul's jaws dropped. How did she control Black*star like that all of a sudden?!

"So, anyways, as Iwas saying," Black*star continued, "It was late at night. Tsubaki came in when Iwas doing my usual work out, and she said she wanted to watch a movie with me, so we went into the TV room and turned it on. She made the popcorn, which was absolutely perfect. Then, when the ending of the movie was close, she put her hand on mine. We looked at each other. I slowly leaned in, and BAM! That's how it happened." Black*star smiled and put his arm around Tsubaki as she blushed.

"Wow," i said, and then Iturned to Soul who was looking at me. I quickly turned to Tsubaki and said, "so, do you know where Kid, Liz, and Patty are? I haven't seen them all day."

"Oh, they said they were going on a mission," Black*star answered.

"Oh, cool," I said. I looked to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing," I smiled, "I'm just tired." I looked at the sunset and then back at her.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Come on Tsubaki let's go." Black*star said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Alright," she said with a smile, "see you guys later!"

We waved good bye and then headed home. The whole time it was silent until i broke it. "Soo... What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Dunno." Soul replied, "chicken?"

I smiled, "Chicken it is."

**OK sorry about the Iwas thingy up there in that big paragraph, i didn't want to have to retype the whole thing just for an 'I' so your gonna have to deal with it. :3 Please leave reviews, comment, favorite, or whatever! I hope this is a good story so far. I guess I kinda started off a little slow, but don't worry, the next Chapter, Soul and Maka will be goin on a mission! :) if you have any good ideas, feel free to leave it in a review. Thanks! ~MusicMaker87**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I'm officially confused... lol, but anyways i really hope this chapter is good and exciting and stuff! :D enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i Don't own Soul Eater :3**

**Chapter 2: Where the heck is Death the Kid?**

**Maka's POV~**

I woke up the next morning and headed over to Soul's room. This time, I closed my eyes and crept into his room. When I turned around, he wasn't there! I turned around and saw Soul standing right in front of me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You know, Maka, I never really saw you as the type that snooped around in other people's business," he smirked.

"Uh, and you don't look like a morning person. Why the heck are you up so early?!" I asked.

"Dunno, just couldn't sleep." his smile went away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry, once you get to school, I'm sure you'll get some sleep." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess, but this morning I got a call from Lord Death. He said he wants to meet us in the death room today." he looked at me.

"Oh, I wonder why?" I scratched my head.

"Probably a mission, so let's go." he said.

**Tsubaki's POV ~**

I woke up to find Black*star in my bed (not what you're thinkin you prverts :3 lol). I kissed his forehead and went to make some tea when I got a call from Lord Death. I walked over to the mirror and answered it.

"Good morning, Lord Death," I smiled.

"Hello hello hello! Good morning to you to Tsubaki!" He shouted.

"So... What do you need?" I asked politely.

"Oh, right, I need you and Black*star to come to the death room this morning before school starts, so I'll see you two in about twenty minutes, ok?" he said.

"Alright, I'll go wake up Black*star," I smiled, "See you soon, Lord Death."

"Good bye!" he made peace signs with his hands.

I giggled as i walked back to my room. I gently shook Black*star until he opened his eyes. I smiled.

"Good morning, sleep head," I laughed.

"Hey Tsubaki, my fair goddess, what're you doin' up so early?" he scratched his head.

"Lord Death called, it's about-" "HE CAN COUNT ON US WERE THE BEST ASSASSINS IN DEATH CITY! YAHOOO!" he cut her off, shouting.

"Black*star! Not so loud, please, our neighbors can hear you." I said.

"Oh, sorry," he laughed nervously. "So wait, are we goin' on a mission or what?"

"I'm not sure, all he said was that he needed to meet us in the death room today before school." I replied, "so get dressed we have to leave in about ten minutes."

"Yes, my fair goddess," he smiled.

**Normal POV~**

Maka, Soul, Black*star, and Tsubaki all met in the death room at the same time. They all seemed confused because only most of Spartoi was there. Where were Kid, Liz, and Patty?

"Good morning!" Lord Death said, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in here? Right?"

We nodded, but before he could proceed, Spirit came in out of nowhere saying "MAKA, PAPA LOVES YOUUUU!"

"MAKA"-"SHINIGAMI"

"CHOP!" both Death and Maka shouted at the same time, leaving Spirit to bleed from his head.

"Anyways, as i was saying-" Lord Death tried to continue but was inturrupted by Black*star, "Um, hey Lord Death, where's Kid?"

"Yeah, and Liz and Patty too?" Maka agreed.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you people but you won't let me finish!" Death shouted, "Anyways, as i was TRYING to say, my son has been captured by a witch. She's no ordinary witch, though, her name is Rain. I'm pretty sure her name explains her powers, but if you don't really understand, she has the power to control weather. It could be from snowstorms to sandstorms, hurricanes to tornados. With her power, she's almost unstoppable, so that's why I sent my son to stop her, but unfortunately, she outsmarted him. She knew his weakness, and now I need you guys to get him back! Are you up for it?!"

"Yes sir!" Maka saluted.

"Yeah! We can take her!" Black*star shouted.

"Good," said Lord Death, "here his her location." He handed them a map.

"Hold on, Kid, were coming for you," Maka said under her breath.

"I'm counting on you guys!" Lord Death shouted, waving them out. After they left, sweat dropped from his head.

"They have no idea who Rain is, do they?" Spirit asked Death, slowly recovering from the blow to the head.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, "But as long as they have hope, I'm sure they'll do fine."

**Kid's POV~**

"You evil witch! Stop it!" I shouted.

"What? Doesn't this scupture look unique?" Rain asked, "I mean, just look at how perfectly Asemmetrical it is."

"They'll come for me, I know they will!" I yelled.

"Cry all you want, they'll never hear you! Now, the question is, what to do with your weapons..." she smirked.

"You wouldn't!" I was furious.

"Oh, but I would," she evily grinned, "Let's see. Liz is obsessed with her beauty, right? Well we'll just see how she feels after I Asemmetrically cut her hair!"

"NO!" I shouted, but she just ignored me.

"And for dear little Patty... That'll be easy. All I need is a few stuffed giraffes, and then, SNIP!" she pulled out scissors, "Their heads, cut off assemetrically. HAHAHA!"

_Maka and others, I don't know where you are, but you better hurry! _I thought to myself.

She laughed evily. There was no escape from her insanity. I just hope Liz and Patty are ok...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, NEW UPDATE! :D This is really fun, and I thank you guys soo much for all the nice reviews! Again if you think you have any great ideas, you can post them in a review, and I might consider puting some of them in my story! Enjoy Chapter 3 XD**

**Chapter 3: Rain Rain go away**

**Normal POV_**

"So this is it?" Maka asked, staring at the spiky covered tree, then looking down to where the small entrance was.

"Guess so," Soul replied.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!" Black*star shouted.

"Black*star! We have to be quiet, we don't want the witch to know were coming!" Tsubaki scolded him quietly.

"Right. Sorry..." Black*star scratched the back of his head, "So what're we waiting for, let's go!"

Black*star and Maka held their hands up as the other two transformed into weapons. They entered the tree, and they found that it was larger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Woah," Black*star managed to say while stepping down. Maka looked around, focused and unafraid. "We're coming for you, Kid," she mumbled.

"Maka what're you waiting for, let's go!" Black*star said, quieter than he usually would've said it. They went down it felt like thousands of steps, each time the walls got wider. They finally reached the bottom floor. There were two doors, one completely opposite of the other. Maka and Black*star faced the doors, back to back, and then headed into them.

**Black*star's POV_**

"Ready Tsubaki?" I whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

I slowly creeped open the door, and I saw something terrifying. I saw Liz and Patty, tied up to poles. Then I saw a wierd looking lady with blue-gray hair, holding a stuffed giraffe in one hand and scissors in the other.

"Tsubaki? Is that her?" I asked.

"I think so, the one with the blueish gray hair. She must be Rain." Tsubaki replied.

"Right," Black*star said. I continued to watch and listen.

"GIRAFFE!" Patty screamed, "It's so cute cute cute cute cute!" All of a sudden, Rain snipped the giraffe's head off. Patty's eyes got redder than I thought even possible.

"NO!" She cried, "Mr. Giraffe can't be dead! No! NO!"

The evil witch laughed.

"And now, for Liz," she smirked.

"What're you gonna do to me?" She asked, frightened.

"Well, do you like your hair the way it is now?" Rain deviously smiled.

"Well... umm.. Yeah, I do. What does that have to do with anything?" she looked at her confused.

"Well, then, were going to have to cut it" Rain said, taking the scissors out of her pocket. She was just about to cut her hair when I jumped in and tackled her to the ground.

"AHH!" she screamed, and then she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Black*star! BEHIND YOU!" Liz screamed over Patty's crying.

I turned around, but not fast enough. The witch kicked me in the gut. Slowly getting up, I reached for her leg and pulled her down.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" I yelled.

"Right!" she shouted, and turned into a smoke bomb. The room clouded with smoke. This time, I knew just what I had to do. I slowly snuck up on the witch, and then, before she knew it, I was holding her hostage!

"Witch! You're mine!" I shouted.

"Witch?" she looked confused. It was too late, I had already cut her in half. We looked at her soul for a long time. It wasn't purple, it was a dark blue.

"Who... who are you?" I asked.

She appeared behind me, "I'm not a witch you know," she smiled, "I work for one though."

"Where is Rain?!" I shouted without turning around.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked.

"Let go of my friends." I said.

"Not without a fight," she smirked.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Ready Soul?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

I slowly opened the door. I creeped my head in and saw Kid chained to a wall. His face was all roughed up.

"Kid," I said under my breath.

"Maka, let's go," Soul said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I slowly walked in, looking around, trying to find the witch. Kid noticed me and shook his head in worry. I nodded. All of a sudden we heard a very loud scream. I assumed Black*star.

"I'll be right back," I heard a woman say. It must be Rain.

I hid behind a wall and watched as she walked out the door. She was gone. I ran over to Kid and cut off his chains.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"She.. She.." Kid stuttered.

"Kid?" I looked at him with concern.

"She... tortured me... with asymmetrical things!" he shouted. I face palmed.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand.

We went through the hall down to the other door to get the others. When I opened the other door, I saw all my friends tied up. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and even Black*star! All of them had worried looks on their faces. I turned around, and there was Rain, right infront of me.

She pushed me with her force. I fell back and hit the floor.

"Ah!" I coughed up blood.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, "GET UP!"

The witch was about to hit me when I rolled over and got up. I wiped the blood off my face. Soul's reflection in the scythe smirked. I watched as the witch shot lightening out of her hand. I dodged it and sprinted towards her. I knew she'd expect me to hit her, so when she was about to hit me turned and she fell to the ground. I had enough time to free Kid's weapons and Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"Tsubaki, Kusarigama Chain Scythe!" Black*star shouted.

"Right!" Tsubaki transformed

"Liz! Patty!" was all Kid had to say and they had transformed. We surrounded the witch. She smirked.

All of a sudden, I felt something on my shoulder. I flipped over and kicked the girl down to the ground.

"THUNDER! GET UP!" Rain scolded.

**Black*star's POV_**

_So that's the witch's assistant we were fighting_, he thought to himself. Thunder got up without hesitation and striked at me. I backed up and looked at Tsubaki's reflection. She knew exactly what i was thinking. "SOUL RESONANCE!" we both shouted.

"Tsubaki! Demon sword mode! GO!" I shouted. I could feel the power flow through my blood. I striked at the witch and she fell back against the wall.

Kid and Maka were fighting Thunder. I was up against this witch on my own. I got this!

"YAHOO!" I shouted and went to strike her when she got out of the way. I hit the wall and bounced back, striking at her and hitting her to the wall.

"Lightning strike!" she shouted, and she shot lightning out of her hands. Before I could do anything, she had gotten me with her lightning. Tsubaki turned into human form and looked at me with concern.

"Tsu- Tsubaki... Smoke bomb mode. NOW!" I shouted, and she did what I said.

I got up and sneaked behind the witch.

"Where! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She shouted. I saw Maka and Kid had taken care of her assistant. They came over to join me.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" I heard Maka shout. "Witch hunter!" She looked at me and nodded.

"Demon sword mode!" I shouted.

"Death cannon!" I heard Kid.

We were all in this together. All of Spartoi. We forced all of our powers onto this witch, all at the same time. We heard her scream, and she was gone. The soul floated down. We all looked at each other, wondering who should get the soul. Maka and Kid looked at me and nodded. I smirked.

"Alright Tsubaki," I said as she turned back into human form, "We've only got 99 kishin souls to collect now."

"Right." she smiled.

I picked up a giraffe off the floor that didn't have its head cut off and handed it to Patty, "Hey Patty, she missed one. He's yours."

She smiled and hugged me. Everyone looked at me with cutsy eyes. "What? I'm a nice person! Just because I'm a god, doesn't mean that I completely forget about my subjects!" We all laughed.

**~~~ TIME SKIP to the death room! :D ~~~**

"My son! I'm so glad you're ok!" Lord Death shouted.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kid stared blankly into his father's eyes.

"You know, I would've come to save you if I wasn't stuck here!" he said.

"Yes, father, I know," Kid smiled.

"MAKA PAPA LO-!"

"MAKA" - "SHINIGAMI"

"CHOP!"

"Well, anyways" Lord Death continued, "get your rest now. There's probably gonna be another mission for Spartoi tomorrow or the next day. You never know!"

"Thanks Lord Death" Maka said.

"No," he replied, "Thank you! And all of you, for bringing my son back!"

"Dad.." Kid looked at the ground as his father's arm was wrapped around him.

We all laughed, and then headed home.

"Black*star," I heard Tsubaki call me from the kitchen.

"Yes, my fair goddess?" I asked.

"You did great today," she smiled.

"Thanks, and ofcourse I did! Didn't you see how godly I was?" I shouted.

"Ofcourse," she smiled.

"You know," I said. She looked at me. "Out of all the weapons in this school, I'm glad I picked you."

She giggled. I pulled her into a kiss. "Good night, my fair goddess."

"Good night, Black*star," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been putting a lot of SoMa into my chapters. It's been more of a TsuStar, but don't worry, this chapter will have alot of SoMa and a bit of KiLiz, so stay tuned! ... AHH I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER THREEEEE! Oh well... Meh, i don't feel like going back and re-updating it just for a disclaimer, too lazy. I'll just put a disclaimer in this chapter.**

**DISclaimer: I do NOT own SOUL EATER. When I own Soul Eater, I'll grow a mustache :3 **

**Chapter 4: What's wrong with Soul?**

**Soul's POV_**

I woke up early again with the same dream I keep having. It goes like this: I'm walking down a path that has trees on each side. All of a sudden, everything starts to disappear, and all that's left is a door. I open the door slowly, and when I do, it's like I'm watching myself on TV. The door is the TV, and I'm watching myself through it. I see Maka and I, but no one else. These are the only words I can pick up: "Soul ever since you asked me... You've been such a jerk! ... "I can't even begin to believe that you cheated on..." and then there's me saying, "I'm sorry it's not my fault, she... Maka I lo... Fine! I'm done! I'm outta here!..." And then I wake up. _I don't understand what it all means! _I thought to myself, _Should I talk to Maka about it? Nah, she wouldn't understand it either... Maybe I should talk to Kid about it... Hmm._

"Hey, Soul, up early again?" Maka asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"You ok?" she asked, looking into my eyes with concern. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes away from her. "Soul?"

"What? Yeah, I'm.. I'm fine. Let's go to school," I said.

"But todays Saturday," Maka looked at me.

"Oh, right," I face palmed, "Basketball?"

"... well, you and your friends can go play basketball, but I figured the girls and I would hang out today," she smiled sweetly and headed over to the bathroom.

"Oh, ok," I smirked. I went to call Black*star and Kid; they both agreed to meet at the court.

"I'm going out now," I called.

"Alright," she said, turning on the shower.

I headed out. Now was the time that I could talk to my friends about the crazy dream I've been having. I wouldn't expect Black*star to understand, but maybe Kid? Here goes nothing.

**Kid's POV_**

_ OK,_ I thought to myself, standing in front of a mirror, _outfit symmetricality, check, shoes, check, eyebrows perfectly symmetrical, check, hair, ignoring... I think I'm good. _I turned around, and just as I was about to leave, Liz was standing in front of me with only a towel on.

"Kid!" she said,"I'm goin to Chupa Cabra with Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki... ok?"

I lost all focus, her body was perfectly symmetrical! _Wait! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _

"Uh.. uh. huh... yeah... ok... cool..." I noticed I was staring at her tits so I shook my head and looked up to her face.

"But first, Patty and I need to shower, ok?" she looked at me.

"Yeah, yes of course," I stuttered.

"Alright then," she said with an odd look on her face, "Come on Patty!"

"Right behind you! Come on mister giraffe!" She took her new stuffed giraffe that Black*star had given her everywhere she went. I smiled. Then I realized I forgot to tell them that I was going somewhere too, so I left a note explaining everything in perfect detail, might I add perfect symmetry. I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't leave right now I'd be late. I hopped on Beelzebub and flew off to the court.

**Maka's POV_**

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki came inside and sat next to me.

"Hey Tsubaki," I replied, "I had a feeling you would be earlier than the other two, which is perfect. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Tsubaki looked concerned.

"Well..." I said, "It's about Soul..."

"So you DO like him," she teased.

"Haha, no, I like him as a friend, that's not what I was going to say," I laughed.

"Well, go ahead," she said.

"Have you noticed how Soul has been acting a little strange lately?" I asked her.

"What?" she looked confused, "Not really. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that, every morning he's been waking up early. He says he's ok, but I'm not fully sur-"

"HEY MAKA, HI TSUBAKI!" Patty shouted.

_She's almost as loud as Black*star _I thought to myself.

"Hi Patty, hi Liz" Tsubaki greeted them. They came over and sat across from us.

We began to talk about girly stuff (girly stuff that the author of this story has decided to skip)

**SKIP TO THE BOYS B BALL GAME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Soul's POV_**

"Hey bro," I said as Black*star showed up.

"Hey, where's Kid?" he asked.

"He's probably worrying about his symmetry," I replied.

"Oh, yeah," Black*star laughed.

"Soo..." I leaned on the wall.

"Hey Soul," Black*star asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," I replied.

"I... I wanna take Tsubaki somewhere, but I'm not sure where to go..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that's easy," I laughed, "Just take her out to her favorite restaurant or something."

"I've already done that" he looked at me seriously.

"Well... then take her to the movies?" I suggested.

"Been there, done that," he said again.

"Umm...-" before I could answer, Kid had arrived. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Black*star replied, "Hey Kid, I wanna take Tsubaki somewhere special, but I don't really know where. Got any ideas?"

"Oh, I know!" he shouted, "You could take her out to a restaurant that I know, it's very fancy but very expensive, but the food is exquisite! And then you could take her out to the beach and watch the sunset! AND THEN! At the end you guys can watch perfectly symmetrical fireworks!"

I looked at Black*star, who looked at me.

"Uhh... Kid, that sounds great, but where am I gonna get the money to do that? And the fireworks?" Black*star looked at him.

"Oh that's easy, I'll take care of that, you dont have to worry about it." he replied.

"K- Kid you can't be serious, it probably costs a fortune!" Black*star said.

"I am serious, and I'm also a Shinigami. Friends come first, so don't worry about it," he smiled, "just go to this beach and I'll have the fireworks set up, and here's some money for the restaurant and how to get there.

Black*star's jaw dropped. Then he looked at me, and then back at Kid who was smiling.

"Dude you're the best," he fist pumped him.

"It's nothing really," Kid replied.

_Geez, I hope Kid can answer my question as easy as he answered Black*star's problem... _I thought to myself.

"Let's play some ball!" Black*star shouted.

**Time Skip! ~~ (still Soul's POV)**

"Hey guys, I gotta go," Black*star said, "I'll see you later!"

"See ya," I said, then I turned to Kid.

"Well, it IS getting late," he said as he was about to take off, but I stopped him.

"Wait Kid, I have to talk to you."

"Ok, what about," Kid asked.

"My dream I've been having." I said.

"Oh, well go ahead, tell me." he replied.

"Well..." I explained to him my whole dream, and how I couldn't hear all of the stuff Maka and I were saying. Kid looked at me.

"Soul," he said, "I'm honestly not sure what it means, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough. Just try to listen harder, and I'm sure you get it. I must be going, it's eight o' clock. I'll see you later."

"Ok," I said disappointed, "Bye." I walked over to my bike and headed home.

**Time Skip! ~~~ (Backwards actually to where Maka and the other girls were talking, (before Soul confronted Kid)) ... At Tsubaki's house...**

**Maka's POV_**

We were in Tsubaki's living room, laying down on the floor having some girl talk.

"So, do you like anybody?" Liz asked me.

"Uh, do you?" I asked shyly.

"Come on, Maka! Tell us, we won't tell anyone!" she laughed.

I looked down at my hands, then looked back up.

"Guys," I asked, "can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure go ahead!" Patty shouted, raising her giraffe.

"It's about Soul..." I said.

"KNEW IT!" Liz shouted.

"Ahh, no! Not that!" I laughed.

"You know it's true," Liz smirked. I blushed.

"Well, have any of you noticed how Soul's been acting strange lately?" I asked.

"No," they said.

"Well, he's been waking up before me, and this morning, he actually said 'let's go to school.'" I explained.

All of them had confused looks on their faces.

"Yeah, that's definitely not the Soul we know," Liz said.

"Nope, so what should I do? I don't wanna be pushy and bug him until he tells me what's wrong with him, but I don't wanna just stand there and act like I don't care..." I asked.

"I think you should just ask him, who cares if he thinks you're pushy? Doesn't he already think that?" Liz looked at me.

"MAKA...CHOP!" I chopped her in the head with my pillow; we both laughed.

"Does anyone want more drinks?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll have another SODA!" Patty shouted.

"Coming right up," Tsubaki smiled. She went into the kitchen and we continued talking.

"But seriously, what should I do?" I asked.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning, and then when you see Soul the next morning, ask him how he slept! If he wants to bring it up, he will, but maybe what he's going through, he just has to figure it out on his own!" Patty shouted.

We all looked at her. Even Tsubaki, who was listening from the kitchen, was looking at her.

"What?" she looked at us confused, "Did I say something wrong?" She hid behind her giraffe.

"No, you didn't" I said, "you answered my question!"

"I did? Did I get it right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it makes sense. Thanks Patty!" I smiled.

"No problem!" she saluted, then made her giraffe salute. We all laughed. Then I noticed the time.

"Wow, it's getting late." I said, "It's eight o' clock."

"Would you guys like to sleep over?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure," we all said, pulling out our phones to text the boys.

After texting them, we continued our girl talk, and enjoyed the rest of the night.

**Soul's POV_**

When I got home, I got a text from Maka. It said:

_Hey Soul, I'm gonna sleep over at Tsubaki's, ok? See you tomorrow morning :)_

I smiled. I went into the house, warmed up some pizza, kicked back, and watched TV. Soon enough, I drifted off into sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT ITS HERE! CHAPTER 5! :D Ok this one is gonna be pretty interesting so I hope you enjoy it! :3 Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! For my first time doing this, I'd say I'm doing pretty good hahaa. BTW this chapter is rated 13 and up (but i really don't care). BUT if you ARE sensitive about swears and talking about girl's bodies and stuff... well yeah then don't read this lol. Just a warning for what's about to come...**

**Random note: This Chapter was created while I was eating sausages :3**

**DISclaimer: Own Soul Eater :) I do not **

**Chapter 5: Soul 'Dreamer' Evans**

**Normal POV_**

"ZZZ" Soul quietly snored

**INSIDE SOUL'S DREAM ~~~ Soul's POV_**

"Oh no," I said as I walked down the path, "Not this again."

All of a sudden, everything began to disappear. I ran for the door, opened it up, but instead this time, there were stairs. I walked down flight after flight. Part of me felt that this was familiar... but I kept going. I reached the last door. It was painted red. I slowly opened it, and I saw Maka and I, sitting on a park bench. I listened closely.

"Soul, there's something I wanted to tell you," I heard Maka say.

"Go ahead," I saw myself reply.

"I... I like you..." She said.

_WHAT THE HECK?! _I thought to myself, but kept on listening.

I saw myself lean in... _WHAT AM I DOING WHAT AM I DOING?!_

Then... I saw myself... kiss Maka... All of a sudden the door closed. For some reason, I didn't want it to be closed, so I opened it again, and there before me lied another flight of stairs. _GREAT, more running, JUST what I needed. _I ran down the stairs and opened up another door. This door was gray. I saw Maka and I again at the park. We were holding hands. I listened closely.

"Soul I'll ... right back" I didn't hear exactly what she said, but I watched as she walked away, I walked up to a totally hot chick and said, "Hey... I'm Soul. What's your name?"

"Haha, I'm Nakita, nice to meet you" she laughed.

I watched myself as I handed her some piece of paper, I assumed it was my number. She giggled.

"You wanna ... at my place tonight? We could..." Her grin was evil, not at all sweet and loving. _WHAT AM I DOING WITH HER?! I BELONG TO MAKA, NOT THAT B*TCH! Wait... What the heck am I thinking?!_

Then I saw myself kiss her. Right when that happened, Maka came back.

"S-Soul..." I heard her cry. I wanted to jump into the dream and save her, but I couldn't.

"Eh," I heard myself say, "Maka... OH! Ummm... What're you doin' here?"

"What am I doing HERE?! What are YOU doing with HER?! You took me here! Remember?!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

_Man.. I feel like such a jerk._

"Maka, I can explain," I heard myself say.

"NO! Don't! I already know!" She cried even harder, but I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears.

"..-" I was about to tell her something, but she cut me off, "All you men are alike. My father, and now you. I TRUSTED YOU SOUL! D*MN YOU!"

I saw she was about to take out a book, but then she put it back. "You're not even worth it."

She ran away. I immediately felt heartbroken.

_Maka..._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"AH!" I shouted as I fell off my bed. I scratched the back of my head and checked the time. _8:30, huh, I wonder if Maka's back. _I thought to myself. Just then I heard footsteps down the hall. I assumed they were Maka's. She opened the door, but it wasn't Maka.

"Hey sleepy head!" Blaire shouted.

"Blaire?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be at Chupa Cabra's?"

"Nope, I don't have to work the early shift on Sundays!" she said.

"Oh, cool" I replied.

"Sooo," she walked into my room, "Watcha wanna do, now that miss bossy pants is outta the way, we can have some fun!" she smirked.

"Uhh... What kind of fun?" I asked.

"You know... Anything really. We could cuddle up on the couch and watch TV, or we could stay in here, and..."

"Soul, I'm home!" We both heard Maka shout. That's when I realized Blaire was only in her under garments. I gained a bloody nose, just as Maka walked in. _Great, just perfect, now I got a bloody nose, AND I'm about to get a bloody head! _I thought to myself.

"BLAIRE?!" She shouted, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? SHOUDN'T YOU BE AT WORK ALREADY?! WHY ARE YOU IN SOUL'S ROOM!"

"But Maka! I don't have work on Sundays! ..." Blair kept talking, but I decided this was the perfect time to plug in my earphones.

Sitting here listening to music while watching a cat fight... Literally... Yup, this is my life... I watched as Maka shoved Blaire out of my room. I pulled out an earphone and heard Maka apologizing. _Wait... Maka's apologizing? WTF? _I kept listening.

"I'm sorry Blaire," I heard her say, "I guess sometimes I just get carried away that's all."

"Aw, that's ok Maka," Blaire forgave her, "besides, if you really want Soul's attention, all you gotta do is show him your boobs!"

_WTF WTF WTF? _I got a bloody nose just thinking about it.

"Uhhh," I heard Maka stutter, "I don't think so. And besides, I'm flat chested!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Blaire bursted out laughing, "Let me see your bra size."

"Umm, ok," she went to her room and came back out with a bra.

"Girl! You're a 40 D! That's NOT flat-chested!" Blaire shouted.

"Really? It IS according to Soul!" She said.

_Oh crap,_ I thought to myself, _I have been making fun of her about her boob size... I haven't even realized how big they've gotten... WAIT... 40 D?! WAIT.. WHAT THE H*LL AM I SAYING?!_

"Well, they aren't small, I can tell you that." Blaire said.

"Uhh, thanks," I could hear the awkwardness in Maka's voice, "Soo... umm, what do you want for breakfast, Blaire?"

"Oh that's ok I already had breakfast," she said as her phone went off, "Oh! I gotta get to work! See you later, and remember, you're beautiful!"

"Haha, ok! Thanks, you too!" Maka shouted. Then I heard some pots and pans. I assumed she was making breakfast so I came out.

"Hey Maka," I said.

"Ohh hey Soul," she replied, "You up for some eggs and bacon?"

"Yeah sure," he said sitting down.

"How'd you sleep last night?" she asked, looking at me. All of a sudden, I felt uneasy. I remembered my dream.

"Uhh... fine..." I said.

"Good," she smiled and went back to cooking.

"Yeah..." I said.

**Time Skip ~~~ After Breakfast ~~~ Maka's POV**

"That was good," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled. All of a sudden I noticed he was staring at my boobs. "MAKA... CHOP!" I shouted as my dictionary landed on his head.

"AH!" he yelled, "What was that for?!"

"My eyes are up here, not down here," I pointed. All of a sudden, I got a call from Kid.

"Who is it?" Soul asked.

"It's Kid," I replied, picking up my phone and answering it, "Hello?"

"Um... Hey Maka, could you... mabye, come over? Liz and Patty are gone..." he stuttered.

"Um, sure I guess, but what's this about?" I asked. Before I knew it, he had already hung up.

"What was that about?" Soul asked.

"Kid wants me to come over to his house..." I said.

"What for?" he asked, still staring at the TV.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded urgent," I replied.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked, looking at me.

"No, I can handle myself, I'll be back soon." I said, walking out the door.

**Normal POV_**

_I like a girl who can handle herself, _Soul thought to himself, _WAIT WTF?! Maybe I should Maka Chop myself until I come back to my senses... But where the heck am I gonna find a dictionary...?_

Maka ran up the stairs to the Shinigami's house and knocked on the door. Kid slowsly opened it, greeted her, and pulled her inside.

"Maka I'm so glad you came!" he smiled.

"Uh, thanks, so what's this about?" she asked.

"It's about..." he kind of stuttered, "Would you like a drink? I would like a drink! I'll be right back!"

"Ok?" Maka said, looking around at the giant house. It was huge! Of course it did belong to the Shinigamis, but still, it was so much bigger compared to her and Soul's small appartment. Soon enough, Kid came back with the refreshments.

**Maka's POV_**

"Here's your drink," he said, handing her one of the cups.

"Um, thanks" I replied, "so what's this all about? What did you call me here for?"

"Oh.. that ... right..." he stuttered.

He brought me over to a couch so we could sit down.

"It's... about... Liz..." he said finally.

All of a sudden, I got a big grin on my face, "You like her?"

"Well, yes... though 'like' is sort of an understatement." he said.

"So you love her?!" I shouted.

"Not so loud! And... yes... I do..." he confessed.

"Awww... Wait, why'd you call me here to tell me that? Why don't you just tell her?" I looked at him confused.

"That's exactly why I called you here, Maka," he said, "because, I don't know how to confess."

"Oh... Well, I've always dreamed of how my crush would confess to me, so I guess if you did it the way I dreamt it, then maybe it'll work." I smiled.

"Wait you're secret crush is me?!" he freaked out.

"What?! NO! No offense though, hehe," I laughed.

"Oh, ok good, no offense to you either," he laughed slightly, "So... who is your secret crush? ..."

"Umm... I could tell you because you told me yours, but lets just focus on how to confess to her first, ok?" I said.

"Right," he replied.

"Well anyways," I continued, "I always wanted him to flatter me with sweet, love capturing words, and then take me up to the roof, or a balcony or something, and we'd look at the night sky, and then he would just..."

"He would just what?" he looked at me, completely focused.

"Kiss me," I said.

"M- Maka... I've never kissed anyone before..." Kid stuttered, "How will I know for sure that it's perfect until it's too late?"

"Um.. you could practice?" I guessed.

"On who?" Kid asked, "I was prepared to do it tonight."

"Umm..." I began to think when all of a sudden Kid grabbed my hand.

"Kid?"

"Maka... You can't tell anyone... ok? I'm desparate..." Kid looked at me.

I nodded.

He slowly leaned in, and he kissed me. It lasted for a good thirty seconds. When he pulled away, he looked at me, confused.

"M- Maka? Are you blushing?" Kid asked.

"What? Uhh. I dont know..." I looked down.

"... Was it good?" Kid asked.

"It was perfect," I replied, looking back up at him. He blushed, and slowly leaned closer again.

"It's perfect?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So who do you like?" he whispered in my ear.

"I... I like... Soul..." I stuttered.

"Soul?" he was shocked, "He doesn't really seem like your type, but ok."

"It's just that... I don't think he likes me, the way I like him..." I said.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." he said, still close to me.

"Can I ask, am I a good kisser?" I asked.

"Oh.. I wasn't really paying attention," he scratched the back of his head, laughing.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kiss again and find out," I said. _I can't believe I just said that, to KID! ? _I thought to myself.

We kissed again, lasting about 45 seconds.

"Yeah, you are," he smirked.

I laughed.

"So... when you guys are hanging out, do you think you could maybe bring me up ocasionally?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" he said, "just as long as you don't tell anyone about his night, especially not Liz or Patty."

"Alright, I promise," I laughed, "I should be going now. It's getting late. Good luck with Liz!"

"Thanks," he waved goodbye as I left.

**Kid's POV_ **

_What did I just do? Was I just kissing Maka? What? Never mind that, I have to make sure I'm perfectly symmetrical for when Liz comes home. _

**Thirty minutes of checking for symmetricality later... ~~~**

_Perfect! I'm perfectly Symmetrical!_ I thought to myself. Then I heard footsteps at the door. _Liz, here I come. _

I opened up the door, saying, "Hello, ladies," when all of a sudden I realized it wasn't Liz or Patty! It was my father!

"Ladies? I'm your father, and there's only one of me. I just came by to see how you were doing." Lord Death said.

"Wait, dad?! How are you even here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?!" I shouted.

"Oh, right, good point," he said, "Good bye, son!" He flew back to the academy. Sweat dropped from my head. I closed the door and walked back to the mirror.

"NO! Now I have to redo my symmetry check because of my sweat!" He shouted.

**Thirty MORE minutes of checking for symmetricality later... ~~~**

"Ah, there," I said, fixing my tie. I heard the door open. _It's the girls! _

"AH!" I shouted and hid.

**Liz's POV_**

Before walking inside, I heard a scream which sounded like Kid. Probably something assemetrical.

"Come on, Mr. Giraffe, let's go upstairs!" Patty shouted and ran.

"Be careful, Patty!" I said, but I doubt she heard me. All of a sudden, Kid came out from behind a corner.

"Uh, Kid, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly and symmetrically fine, and so are you." he said.

I wasn't sure how to take that, so I just said, "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome, so how was your night?" he asked.

"It was great," I replied.

"Ahem..." Kid cleared his throat, "Umm, Liz, will you come with me to the balcony?"

"Yeah sure," I said.

_Why are we going to the balcony? Please don't tell me it has to do with symmetricality! Wait... Is he gonna... after all these years... ? No, he wouldn't, he doesn't think of me that way... Sigh.. I kinda wish he would though... Wait... ? _

Before I knew it we were already up on the balcony.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I looked at him.

He looked at me, "Liz... You're perfect."

I was confused. "Wh- what?"

"You're perfect. Symmetrically, and beautifully," he said. He came over and took my hands.

"Kid-"

He kissed me. _He kissed me! AHHHH! :D 3_

He slowly pulled away, and I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you."

**OK this is very juicy, and this one was a long chapter so you better be happy :3 lol. Now, please hang in here with me, 'cause this is getting interesting between Kid and Maka, but Kid is with Liz now... and Kid's gonna talk to Soul about Maka, so how is this gonna turn out? :3 We'll see in chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews! ~MusicMaker87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black*star: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! WELCOME TO MY STORY!**

**MusicMaker87: Black*star, this is my story... **

**Black*star: YOU CAN'T STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!**

**Music*Maker87: uh huh... Anyways, I almost had to go to the doctor today, but I talked my daddy out of it :3 ... AND Chapter 6 is gonna be very interesting... :3 Maka still had to come home from the Shinigami's house... AND she has to talk to Soul... lets see what happens :3**

**DiScLaImEr: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka and Soul would already be together ... But i don't :( lol**

**Chapter 6: Suspicion**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

I walked away from the Shinigami's house feeling butterflies in my stomach. Then I pulled myself together. _What was I doing back there?! I like Soul! I can't be like my father! No... I can't. I'll just completely forget about this night, _I thought to myself, _Yeah... That'll work for sure. And when I get home and Soul asks what took me so long, I can just say... Traffic? No! Soul wouldn't believe me! There's hardly ever any traffic. Maybe I almost got mugged by a stranger? But then Soul would freak out and ask if I got raped or something... Hmmm..._

Before I knew it, I was already in the house.

"Hey Maka," Soul said.

"Hey Soul," I replied.

_ He didn't ask me anything! Yes! Now I can just make my way to my room, and... -_

"So what took you so long?" he asked.

"Uhh-" he stopped me from getting to my room.

"Eh?" he looked at me. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Maka? Did something happen?"

"Nothing.. Kid just needed help with something..." I looked down.

"With what?" he asked.

"Why are you all of a sudden curious to know? Curiosity killed the cat Soul!" I said.

"Yeah but satisfaction brought him back," he smirked.

"What's that about killing a cat?" Blaire looked over the counter.

We looked at her.

"I'm just gonna... go hang out with my friends," she said, slowly exiting the building and running away to her friend's house.

We both laughed.

"But really, tell me what happened," he looked at me seriously.

"Fine... but you can't tell anyone, you promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he smirked.

"Ok... Kid needed me to help him... with... Liz" I said.

"Wait... Kid likes Liz?!" Soul shouted.

"Yeah, but not so loud!" I replied.

"Oh, right..." he said.

"Sooo yeah he probably already asked her out. I just had to help him because he didn't know what to do or what to say or anything," I explained.

"Oh, ok.." Soul said.

"Soul? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you..." Soul said, looking at me.

**Soul's POV_**

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

_Should I tell her? ... What the h*ll am I supposed to say? ... _I thought to myself.

"Soul? Is this about your nightmares? Or something?" she asked.

I looked at her. _Wow, she's so beautiful in her night gown... WAIT WHAT THE H*LL_ I shook my head.

"No.. I mean... Yes, but ... Ugh..." I stuttered. _Why am I stuttering, she's just my meister. THAT is all she'll EVER be._

"Soul," she laughed, "you look really tired. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Um.. alright," I replied. I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and began to think... _Why can't I just tell her about my dream? It shouldn't be this hard, besides, she's my meister. We know each other so well, she'd probably understand perfectly._

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with a strange head ache. I walked over to my desk and looked at my phone. _9:00, _I thought to myself, _I finally got some sleep. Oh look, a message. _I unplugged my phone from its charger and read the message. It was from Black*star.

**_Hey bro, we should hang. Me, you, and Kid. _**

**_Meet us at the skate park at 9:30, K?_**

I replied, saying I would, and went out to the living room only to find Maka sitting there, writing something in a journal.

"Hey Maka," I said.

"Hi Soul, wassup?" she replied.

"I'm goin' out with Black*star and Kid, I'll be back at like 10:45" I said.

"Cool," she didn't even look at me. She just continued writing in her journal.

"Soo, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen, I'm glad you got a good night sleep by the way. I really think you needed it." She smiled, finally looking at me. It was only for a few seconds, though, before she went back to writing.

"Yeah," I replied, getting my breakfast. _Maka's pancakes... YESSS _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Soul, I'm gonna go to the library, ok?" She said.

"Alright," I replied, "See ya later."

"Yup," she said, and she was gone.

She took her notebook with her... _I wonder what's in that notebook..._

I grabbed my phone and headed to the skate park.

**Kid's POV_**

_This is perfect! _I thought to myself, _Now's my chance to help Maka, after all she's done for me. I really hope I can help her as much as she's helped me. Liz is mine, and I have Maka to thank for that._

I headed over to the skate park on Beelzebub and found the other two waiting for me.

"So Kid, you've got a skateboard, let's see some tricks!" Black*star shouted.

"Alright," I said. I did a bunch of spins and flips and stuff, and both Black*star and Soul were shocked.

"Man, your better than I thought you were, no offense," Soul said.

"None taken," I replied.

"ALRIGHT MY TURN!" Black*star shouted, attempting to grab Beelzebub, but before he could, it disappeared. Black*star fell face forward to the ground. Soul and I laughed as he picked himself up and yelled at me.

"Why did you invite us here if you don't even have a skate board?" I replied.

"Because, I thought since you're rich and all that you could share." He said.

"Sorry, I only have one skateboard, and it's mine." I said.

"I see how it is," Black*star turned away.

"How about we do something that we all can play," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Like what?" He turned around.

"Basketball," Soul suggested.

"Dude, you're obsessed with that game," Black*star said, "But who says I'm not!"

They both got on his motorcycle and I flew over to the court. Once we got there and started to play, Black*star threw the ball so hard that it got lost.

"My bad," he said, running after the ball.

"Typical Black*star," Soul laughed.

"Hehe, yeah," I said. _Now's my chance... but what do I say?"_

"Sooo... Soul... what's Maka doing?" I asked, trying not to make him feel suspicious.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking at me. _Too late..._

"Uhh, just wondering?" I sheepishly smiled.

"She's at the library," he replied.

"Oh cool... Hey! Isn't there a spring dance coming up?" I asked.

"Uh, I think so... why? Do you wanna ask Maka out?" He looked at me curiously.

"What? NO! I was thinking, I could go with Liz, Tsubaki with Black*star, and you could go with Maka. I could have my driver pick us up in a limo and stuff, and-"

"Wait... Me and Maka?" he looked at me funny.

"Uh... yeah..?" I replied.

Soul just stared at me.

"I mean... You know how you guys are all like partners and stuff, so that could work out right? Yeah? Heheheh..." I stuttered.

"Uh huh..." Soul replied.

Before we could continue this awkward conversation, Black*star had come back with the ball. _THANKYOU BLACK*STAR, for once I am very happy to see you! _I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's play!" he shouted.

We both got up and played.

**OK yeah this one was very short, but dont worry! The next one is gonna be VERY VERY interesting, and I'm also making it today because I have nothing else to do! :D Anyways... yeah, sooo stay tuned, and get ready to read! Alright, I honestly don't know what else to say I'm just trying to make this little message thingy look longer, which I successfully did, haha! LoL, anyways, yeah, Chapter 7 here we come! :D ~ MusicMaker87**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO HOO! CHAPTER 7! :D :D :D Anyways, you guys remember Rain, right? Of course you do! Well, what if I said, she wasn't entirely dead. Spartoi kind of under estimated her and her assistant... Besides, the song goes like this: "Rain Rain go away _?" I'm sure the name of this chapter will help you figure out the missing words :3 ENJOY!**

**DIS CLAIMER: me no own Soul Eater... :3**

**Chapter 7: Come again another day...**

**Maka's POV_**

_Thank death we had monday off. It's getting late, I should probably get ready for school tomorrow... _

**Black*star's POV_**

"Black*star," Tsubaki said, "this food is amazing! Where'd you get the money to buy this?"

"I have my ways," I smirked. I noticed it was getting late, so I finished my plate and got ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"You'll see," I smiled. I held her hand gently as I pulled her down to the beach that Kid told me about.

"Wow, the sunset is beautiful," She marveled at it.

"Not as beautiful as you," I replied.

She blushed as I leaned in to kiss her. The sun slowly began to disappear, and we kissed.

**Tsubaki's POV_**

He leaned in and kissed me. I could feel myself blushing like crazy. I never knew Black*star could be so sweet. All of a sudden, a very loud noise went off. I broke the kiss to look up at the sky. Fireworks!

"Bl-Black*star did you do this? For me?" I stuttered.

"Well, I had a little help from a friend, but-"

I hugged him tightly. No one has ever made me feel this way, ever before.

"You're the best," I said.

"I know I am," he replied.

I smiled, and we went back to kissing.

**Maka's POV again_**

I came back from the library and found Soul asleep on the couch. I smiled. _I wish he could know how I feel about him, _I thought to myself. I picked up the bag off chips and put them on the counter, and then I turned off the TV. I laid Soul's head down on a pillow and gave him a blanket. If I could carry him to his room I would. I kissed his forehead and went to the bathroom.

**Soul's POV_**

I was having a dream when all of a sudden I felt something warm touch my forehead. Then I slowly opened my eyes. No one was there, but I heard footsteps in the hallway and then the bathroom door closed. I assumed it was Maka. Then I realized I was covered with a blanket and my head was on a pillow. _Maka, _I thought to myself, _You're too good to me. _I smirked as the bathroom door opened. I watched as Maka made her way to her room.

"Hey Maka! How was the library?" I shouted.

"What? Soul? You're awake?" Maka asked.

"Actually, I just woke up," I replied.

"Oh," she smiled, "Well it was fine."

"Good," I replied.

"How was your night?" She came over by me.

"It was fine, except Kid kept talking to me about you..." I said. She blushed a little.

"Oh, really?" She partly laughed, "What'd he say?"

"I dunno, something about a spring dance, and I thought he wanted to ask you out or somethin' but then he told me I should take you," I replied.

"Oh, noo. Not a dance," she face palmed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can't dance," she said embarrassed, "And I also don't like wearing make up and stuff like that."

_Wait she doesn't wear make up? But her skin is so flawless! AHHH... UGH there I go again, I need another dictionary... _I thought.

"It's alright," I said, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

She smiled, which made me smile.

"Thanks, Soul," she replied, "But if you really wanna go I guess I can."

"It's fine, we don't have too," I said, "I'm not really in the mood to get stabbed in the foot."

Her smile disappeared, "whatever." she said. She walked back into her room.

**Normal POV_ **

Maka went into her room. She sat there on her bed and looked around. Her eyes stopped at a particular spot in the corner of her room. It was her old Acoustic guitar. She stared at it for a long time before picking it up. She began to pick, and then strum. Soul could here it from the living room. He came closer to here what she was playing.

**Song: give your heart a break by Demi Lovato (I suggest that you listen to the song while reading the lyrics, it makes the story feel more realistic.)**

**_Bold Italics is Maka singing,_**regular is basically just telling you what's happening (like Soul's heart pounded or whatever... lol :P )

All of a sudden she began to sing. Soul listened closer.

**_The day I, first met you, you told me, you never fall in love_**

**_But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was_**

**_Now here we are, so close, yet so far_**

**_Haven't I passed the test?_**

**_When will, you realize?_**

**_Baby I'm not like the rest!_**

Soul kept listening, feeling like she was singing to him. _Since when did she play guitar and sing? _He thought to himself.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**wanna give your heart a break **_

_**I know you're scared its wrong**_

_**like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**and there's no time to wait, to wait,**_

_**so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**give your heart a break, your heart a break...**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_

_**A sunday, you went home, alone**_

_**there were tears in your eyes,**_

_**I called your, cell phone, my love**_

_**but you did not reply**_

_Maka's really good,_ Soul thought to himself, listening with his head up against the door.

**_The world is ours, if you want it_**

**_we can take it, if you just take my hand_**

**_there's no turning back now_**

**_baby try to understand!_**

**_Dont wanna break your heart_**

**_wanna give your heart a break _**

**_i know you're scared its wrong_**

**_like you might make a mistake_**

**_there's just one life to live_**

**_and there's no time to wait_**

_**so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**give your heart a break, your heart a break...**_

_**there's just so much you can take**_

_**give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**your heart a break...**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_

**_When your lips are on my lips, _**

**_and your hearts beat is one_**

**_but you slip outta my finger tips_**

**_every time you run~~~_**

**_Woah woah woah_**

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**wanna give your heart a break **_

_**I know you're scared its wrong**_

_**like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**and there's no time to wait, to wait,**_

_**so let me give your heart a break**_

_**cause you've been hurt before**_

_**i can see it in your eyes**_

_**you're tryin' to smile it away**_

_**somethings, you can't disguise**_

_**Dont wanna break your heart**_

_**maybe i can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**give your heart a break, your heart a break...**_

_**there's just so much you can take**_

_**give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**your heart a break...**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_

**__****_The day I, first met you, you told me, you never fall in love_**...

Soul's heart pounded._ Maka... _He heard her put away the guitar. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes. She began talking to herself.

"Oh, Soul," She said.

Soul's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name. He listened closer.

"You'll never know, will you?" She sounded like she might cry.

That's all that Soul heard, so he assumed she fell asleep. _Was she singing to me..?_ he thought to himself. He went back to his room and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

**Blackstar's POV_ (now for the fun part :3 )**

We got home after the fireworks. I fell on my bed, thinking about Tsubaki. That was the only thing on my mind, besides myself of course. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. It sounded like a vase dropped.

"Tsubaki? Are you ok?" I shouted.

"Black*star!" I heard her scream.

I immediately jumped out of my bed and looked in the kitchen. She wasn't there! I looked at the door. There were muddy footprints leading to it. I ran outside and saw Tsubaki being carried away by someone with bluish gray hair... Wait... Bluish gray hair... THUNDER!

"Tsubaki!" I shouted. I ran after her but I couldn't catch up. Thunder had already gotten on a broom with some other person and flew off.

"Rain."

**Kid's POV_**

_I'm perfectly symmetrical! Except for my d*mn hair. _I pouted in the mirror, _Well, I'm ready for bed at least._

"Hey Kid," I heard Liz say.

"Yeah," I turned around to see Liz in her nightgown. _Wowww... :3_

"Quit staring," she laughed, "you wanna drink?"

"A drink?" I looked at her. She poured a glass of wine and handed it to me. I smirked and took a sip.

"Liz, I'm so glad you said yes," I said.

"I'm so glad you asked me; I was actually beginning to give up my feelings for you until you did." she laughed.

"You actually had feelings for me?" I looked at her.

"Of course, Kid, if I didn't I wouldn't have said yes," she smirked.

"Right, of course," I replied.

"I'll be right back," she said, giving me a kiss and heading down the hall. _She's so beautiful. _All of a sudden, a loud noise interrupted my thoughts. Then I heard Liz and Patty screaming.

"KID! IT'S THE GRAYISH BLUISH HAIRED LADY! AHHHH" Patty screamed, and then I turned to see Rain running off with Liz.

"NO!" I shouted, "You should be DEAD!"

"But I'm not," she smirked.

She flew out the door as I summoned Beelzebub and flew after her. It was too late, she'd already disappeared. _Liz... Patty... NO..._

**Rain's POV_**

"So now all we need is Soul, right?" Thunder asked.

"Actually, no," I replied, "We need Maka!"

"Maka? But she's a meister, not a weapon." Thunder stated.

"Yes, but she puts up a fight. We can't under estimate her. Besides, a weapon without it's meister is useless, right?" I smirked.

"Right," Thunder exclaimed.

"Then let's go," I said, speeding up to her apartment.

**Soul's POV_**

I was having my usual dream when all of a sudden I heard a loud noise coming from Maka's room. I decided to go check it out.

"Ah!" I heard Maka scream. I opened up the door and saw Rain and Maka fighting.

"Rain?!" I shouted.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

I turned into a scythe, and just as she grabbed me she striked at the witch. Rain went flying at the wall, but she got back up.

"HURRICANE!" she shouted, and water came out of her hands and completely filled up her room.

"Soul can you breathe?" She asked me.

"Yeah, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but wasn't Rain dead already?" She questioned.

"I thought so, but I guess not," I replied.

The water disappeared and we fell to the ground. I heard Maka grunt and felt her squeeze me tightly. I had no idea how much pain she was going through. The witch stepped over her, but before she could grab Maka, I transformed into my human form and protected her.

"Get away from my meister!" I shouted.

"Soul," She coughed.

"Hah! You think I'm just gonna take you instead? I'm only here for the girl! I'm not leaving until I have her!" she laughed evilly.

"Well you're not getting her!" I retorted.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? YOU? HAH! I'm not afraid of you!" She laughed even harder.

I frowned at her.

"Step aside." she said.

"No." I shouted.

"Step aside, before I have to hurt you." she replied.

"Soul..." I heard Maka, but ignored her.

"NEVER!" I yelled.

"Fine.. It's her loss though," she smirked.

"SOUL NO!" She shouted. She pushed me off as the witch striked.

"MAKA!" I cried. Her lighting strike went through her. I heard her scream. I pushed the witch down, but she pushed me back against the wall. Then she grabbed Maka, but before she left, I heard Maka mumble something... "Soul... I love you..."

"Maka..."

* * *

**Short time skip (still Soul's POV) outside the apartment.**

"Soul!" I heard Kid shout.

"Kid! Black*star!" I yelled. All three of us were there.

"GUYS MY GODDESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Black*star shouted.

"Yeah, Maka's gone." I said.

"Liz and Patty too..." Kid said.

"Rain!" we all looked up at the sky and shouted.

"I'm gonna call my father," Kid said.

"What're we gonna do? There's two meisters and one weapon, but there's no way our wavelengths could match... is there?" Black*star said.

"I could play?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Black*star said, "but I don't need you, I can just use my wavelength to fight." he smirked.

"Sure," I said.

"Father," Kid said, "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka have all been captured by Rain! We need help what should we do?"

"Oh my! That's quite a pickle!" he said, "Hmm, well she's probably not going to her old hide out anymore..."

"Is Azusa there? Maybe she can track Rain," Kid suggested.

"Good point, I'll go get her," Lord Death left the room to find her.

**Five minutes later_**

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked.

"We need you to track down Rain," Kid said.

"Rain, huh? It'll be tricky, but I'll see what I can do," she said.

We nodded. She used her soul perception and her special ways to search for Rain. After a few minutes she had her answer.

"She's flying fast," she said, "It looks like her destination is an old, run down prison. Cell block C, I'm pretty sure... yup, she's there, but hurry, she might not be there for long."

"Ok," Kid said, "Thanks Azusa."

"Kid," she replied, "Keep in touch. I can use my soul's wavelength to tell you exactly where she's going."

"Alright, thanks again," he said, hanging up the call.

"So we just gotta go to an old, abandoned jail?" Black*star questioned.

"Yup," Kid answered, "but first, let's see if Soul and I can match wavelengths."

"Kay, but hurry up," he said.

"Soul," Kid held out his hand.

I transformed into a Scythe and landed in his hand. He was able to hold me for a good thirty seconds.

"Soul," he shouted, "just play already!"

"You got it," I said, playing my piano. He picked me up and swung me in the air and said, "Let's go."

**OK, this one was pretty long :D ... Do you get it yet? Rain Rain go away, come again another day :3 lol... Anyways, this next chapter will definitely be full of adventure, skill, and basically a lot of killing and fighting and etc. Let's see what happens next... ~MusicMaker87**


	8. Chapter 8

**MusicMaker87: AND NOW, it's time for the guys to save their girlfriends! Well, except for Soul, he's just saving his meister. COME ON SOUL WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG! ****_JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!_**

**Soul: I'm working on it!**

**MusicMaker87: Suree you are...**

**Soul: Hmph**

**Death the Kid: YES! IT'S CHAPTER 8!**

**Soul: Why are you so happy about it? Is it because Maka-**

**MusicMaker87:SHHH don't give it away!**

**Soul: Sorry...**

**Death the Kid: And no! It's not because of that! It's because 8 is perfectly symmetrical!**

**Soul: ...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and stuff! :3**

**disCLAIMER: Soul Eater is not mine... I am not Soul Eater's. ****_AHH IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE AHHHHHH_**

**Chapter 8: Princess rescue :3**

**Normal POV_**

Soul, Black*star, and Kid went off to find the witches. In the mean time, Rain began thinking of ways she could torture her new hostages.

"So, Tsubaki, what makes you angry?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Tsubaki answered.

"Oh really?" The witch smirked, "What if I managed to kill Black*star, hm?"

"You wouldn't! You couldn't! He's too powerful for you!" Tsubaki yelled. None of the other people in the room have ever heard her sound so angry before.

"You're mad now," The witch laughed, "And for dear Maka. Maka, the girl who pushed her lovely Soul away so he wouldn't get hurt, Maka, the girl who mumbled 'I love you, Soul,' before I took you away! Hmm, what would make you angry?"

Everyone looked at Maka. They all had tiny smirks on their faces. "OH SHUT UP!" Maka shouted, "I'M ALREADY ANGRY YOU STUPID WITCH!"

"Well then, we'll just have to make you suffer," she grimaced.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Maka cried.

"You hate cheaters, right?" Rain smiled.

"No... no.. please no!" Maka screamed. She brought in a bunch of guys, who weren't very attractive.

"We'll see how much Soul likes you now, after you've become just like your father!" She shouted.

"NO!" Maka screamed. Soul heard her.

"Down there!" Soul shouted as Kid flew them down on Beelzebub.

When they had enter, Soul's facial expression was very confused and disturbed.

"Kiss me!" the man said.

"Get off of me!" Maka struggled.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT" The witch laughed.

"Ah" Maka screamed as the man slowly took off her shirt.

"Dude get off her! She's mine!" Soul shouted.

"Soul!" Maka screamed.

"Aw look at this, Prince Charming has come to save his lovely princess!" Rain shouted.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I don't really see Maka as a princess," Soul said.

"Yeah, you're not much of a Prince Charming yourself!" Maka retorted, "just get me outta here!"

"Right," Soul said, turning into a scythe. Kid caught him and began freeing the girls as Black*star went after the witch.

"So it's just you and me again, huh Rain?" Black*star said, "And I thought I had killed you already!"

"Don't under estimate me, little boy," she laughed.

"LITTLE boy? Did you just refer to me as LITTLE? OH YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT!" Black*star shouted and chased after her with his wavelength.

When Kid freed Maka, she kicked the man off her body and grabbed Soul.

"Alright, let's do this," Maka said, freeing the others.

"Uhh, Maka," Soul stuttered, "You're not wearing a shirt..."

"I know that, we don't have time! And stop staring you pervert!" She scolded.

"Maka pay attention!" he shouted as the witch's assistant started towards them. Maka striked at her and she fell to the ground.

"I've got her Maka, go help Black*star!" Kid shouted as he shot at the assistant.

"Right," Maka replied, running towards the witch.

"Black*star let's do chain resonance!" She said.

"Yeah," Black*star said, turning around. When he saw her he almost fell backwards but then focused on the witch, "Maka you should really put a shirt on."

"No time for that," she shouted, "SOUL RESONANCE!"

They resonated and Soul began to play his piano. "Witch Hunter!" "Demon Sword!" They striked at the witch and she fell down to the ground, hard.

Kid was fighting the assistant, which was really easy for him to do. The assistant striked at him with her fist but he kicked her away, shooting her down. She got back up and kicked him off Beelzebub. He flipped back and shot her down again until she didn't have the strength to lift herself up again. Then he pushed her into a cell and pulled out a magic key.

"You'll never escape, ever," he said, locking her inside. After turning the key, a magical force field surrounded only that cell, making sure she couldn't do anything to get out. "Guys over here!" Kid shouted as they dragged the witch over. They put her in and he did the same thing to her cell.

"Where'd you get that?" Maka asked.

"My dad," he said.

"Oh, right," she replied.

The weapons transformed back into humans.

"So now what?" Tsubaki said.

"Now, Maka puts her shirt back on," Black*star answered.

"What? AHHH" She screamed, "I totally forgot!" Apparently Soul did too, and he gained a nose bleed. She ran over and put her shirt back on. When she walked back her face was red with embarrassment.

"Maka," Kid said, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Yeah," Liz said, "You focused on the fight instead of yourself, you should be proud of yourself."

"Heheh, thanks you guys," Maka said, scratching the back of her head.

"Now there's only one question..." Kid said.

"What?" We looked at him.

"How are we gonna get back when we only brought Beelzebub?" He face palmed.

"Boys never think things through," Maka whispered to the girls. They giggled.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"Oh, nothing," Maka smiled. Soul blushed.

"Hey!" Patty shouted, "Maybe we could ride on their broom!"

"Patty," Liz smirked, "you always come up with great ideas at the right time."

She smiled and they transformed. Liz, Patty, and Kid rode Beelzebub while Black*star, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki rode on the broom. They eventually made it back to the DWMA, and the broom was put in a safe.

"Good work you guys!" Lord Death said as everyone stood in the death room.

"Thanks Lord Death," Maka saluted.

"They couldn't have done it without me," Black*star said, flexing his muscles.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lord Death said, poking him. Black*star fell over. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night.

** What will come of tomorrow? Will Soul and Maka finally confess? Will there be another mission? Who knows? I knows :3 ~MusicMaker87**


	9. Chapter 9

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! New update :D **

**Soul: Yeah, so favorite and follow! **

**MusicMaker87: Soul, what the heck is wrong with you?!**

**Soul: What?**

**MusicMaker87: YOU LIAR! I thought you said YOU were WORKING on ASKING ****_MAKA_**** OUT! I thought it was gonna HAPPEN!**

**Soul: Sorry, geez. In case you didn't notice I was saving Maka's life!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh... Right... . I forgot...**

**Soul: Is cool, but really, it isn't.**

**MusicMaker87: I'm officially confused, but anyways, my sister has been begging me to put her in this story, so she's gonna be Crista (the new girl) and Jon is a new guy I made up on my own, he isn't really anyone important...**

**Jon: HEY!**

**MusicMaker87: Well, you're important in the story! Just... you're not part anyone in particular...**

**Jon: I see how it is.**

**MusicMaker87: Let's just get on with the story! Favorite, Follow, and Review please! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crista**

**Crista's POV_**

Just another lovely day, being human and all. I laughed. I was really happy being a human, because being an animal would be painful and hard. Humans get all the good stuff. _I just wish I could be a normal human, _I thought to myself, looking up at the moon's face. _Why can't any of the other humans see the moon's face? Why am I the only one? _

**Maka's POV_**

I woke up early the next morning, feeling refreshed. I opened my door and saw Soul standing right in front of me. "Oh hey Soul," I said.

"Hey Maka, I was just about to come get you," he said.

"You're up early again?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, ok," I smiled. He took my hand and I blushed. He took me to the couch and we sat down.

"Maka," he continued, "I've been having a strange dream lately... It's almost always the same thing... and I try to listen close to what we're saying, but I can't really fully understand. Like, there are parts missing, but I can see us through the door, and ... -"

I looked at him confused and said, "What door? I'm sorry Soul, ... I don't really understand..."

"Oh," he said, "Right... I'll just, go through my dream, then."

"Ok," I replied.

"Actually, there's two... The first one is the original dream..." he continued, "It starts with me. I'm walking down a path with trees on either side, and then everything starts to disappear. And then there's a door out in the middle of no where, so I decide to open it, and when I do, I see us... You and me... I'm watching us through the door like it's a TV. We were in the living room, and you were saying something like, 'Soul, ever since you asked... You've been such a jerk... I can't believe you cheated...' Or something like that, and then I'm saying something like an apology... Are you following?"

"Uh, I think so?" I said. I was really confused though.

"Good, then there's another one. This time I open the door, and there were stairs that looked kind of familiar. And then...-" Before he could continue, we got a call from Lord Death.

"Hello hello! Are you guys there?" he shouted.

"Right here, Lord Death," I answered.

"Oh good! I have a mission for you guys," he continued, "There's a girl we found who has claimed to see the moon's face. She also claims she's human, but we need further interrogation, so we need you two to bring her here."

"No problem, I'm good with women," Soul said. I chopped his head. He fell to the ground.

"We're on it," I said, saluting him.

"Good, here is her location," he explained, "Right in Springfield, Illinois, in the human world of course. I had my son leave a picture of her at your front door."

"Ok," I said, going outside and grabbing the picture. I looked it over, thinking to myself, _Ok, her name is Crista, she has midnight bluish, purple, wavy hair and light purple eyes; she's about Black*star's height, maybe a little taller; She's not skinny, but not fat; her hair is parted in the middle, and her skin color is cream. Got it._

"I've got it," I said.

"Good, see you two in a little bit!" He shouted before hanging up.

"Bye" I waved. Soul slowly got up, rubbing his head, "Oh.. sorry."

"Maka? You're apologizing?" He got up.

"What? Did I say that? Maybe I should Maka chop myself," I laughed.

"Haha, yeah. But seriously, let's go figure out who this Crista chick is," he said.

I nodded. We got on his bike and headed for Springfield.

**Jon's POV_**

_Ugh, _I thought to myself, _I'm so hopeless! No one is ever gonna share the same wave length as me! I've tried almost every single weapon in Death City! I'm such a hopeless Meister!_

I walked down the ally way, leaned up against a brick wall, and sunk into my own depression...

**Back to Maka and Soul... Soul's POV_**

_D*mnit, why couldn't I have just talked a little faster, _I thought to myself, _now she still has no idea what my dream is about, and even worse, neither do I! Ugh. Hopefully Crista is promising... _

"Here we are," I said, "Springfield."

"Wow," Maka said.

"It's not much to look at," I said, "It's just a bunch of buildings and a bunch of people..."

"Yeah, I know, but look at that!" She said, pointing to a library.

"Geez Maka, you're such a bookworm!" I shouted.

"Whatever," she brushed me off.

"Well, are you gonna use soul perception or what?" I asked.

"I don't know if it'll help," she replied, "I don't even know what her soul's wave length."

"Just try it," I pushed her.

"Fine," she said, concentrating.

**Five minutes of concentration later ~~~**

"Hold on, I've got something," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a human soul, but it's not human..." she replied.

"Umm, Maka," I looked at her, "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, I mean her soul thinks it's a human soul, but it's not. She's a weapon, if this is her." She lessened my confusion.

"Well I bet it is her," I replied, "how else could she see the moons face?"

"Right," she said, agreeing with me.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Forward, make a right, then a left, and keep going until you reach the park... I think that's where she is..." she answered.

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted, heading in the directions Maka told me.

**Now let's get a little KiLiz in here :3 Kid's POV_**

I was checking my rooms symmetricality when Liz had entered my room. I knew it was her because I had memorized her soul's wave length.

"Hold on, Liz," I said, "Just let me check this."

"Kid," she said, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go swimming with me and Patty... It was Patty's suggestion..."

"I find that hard to believe," I smirked, still focusing on the symmetricality of my painting.

"Alright, I suggested it, you caught me!" She laughed, "but still, you wanna come?"

"Hold on, just a sec, I have to check my painting to make sure it's perfectly symmetrical." I said. I heard her sigh, so I tried to hurry it up, "Ok there it's symmetrical." I turned around and noticed she was in a perfectly symmetrical and very sexy bikini...

"You like?" She smirked. I nodded. "Well then get in your swim suit Symmetry Boy!" She laughed.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

"Ok, cool," she smiled and left.

**Back to the mission! ~~~ Maka's POV_**

"There she is!" I shouted, "the one with the wavy blueish purple hair. That's the girl."

"Wow," Soul said, staring at her. I chopped his head again. "Ow!"

"Hmph," I said, _don't be jealous don't be jealous. Soul can like whoever he wants its his life, besides, he's my weapon partner. He probably doesn't even like me like that... _I thought to myself.

"Excuse me," I said, "Miss? Is your name Crista?"

She nodded and replied, "What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn," I said, "and I need you to come with me, ok?"

"Come with you?" she asked, "where are we going?"

"To a place, so come on!" Soul jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, ok," she said. Soul smirked. I frowned. She got on the bike and we headed straight for the academy. Soon enough we were heading towards DWMA.

"Woah!" she shouted, "How'd we get here? What is this place?"

"Death City," Soul smirked, "you like?"

She nodded.

"We're here," I said, "Come with me," I smiled.

"Ok," she said, taking my hand and waving to Soul as he drove away. I frowned again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing..." I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"You like that kid with the white hair, don't you?" she looked at me.

"What? ... uhh. what makes you say that?" I stuttered.

"It's written all over you!" she laughed.

"What? Who wrote it?" I looked around my body.

"No! Not literally, I can just tell. The way you look at him, I can just tell that you like him," she smiled.

"Oh," I laughed, "Well, you sure have keen sense."

"So I was right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I retreated, "You were... but don't tell him. He probably doesn't like me..."

"What're you talking about?" she asked, "Didn't you notice how every time he looked back when we were riding here, he was looking at you?"

"He was?" I was confused.

"Do you know nothing about love?" she laughed.

"Guess not," sweat dripped from my head, "I've never really been in a relationship before."

"Oh, well don't worry," she said, "I think he likes you too."

Soon enough, we were in the death room. Lord Death appeared and made peace signs.

"Hello hello hello!" he said, shaking Crista's hand, but she didn't seem to be afraid of him at all, or even the slightest bit confused, "Welcome Crista! Welcome to the DWMA!"

"DWMA?" She asked, "That sounds somewhat familiar."

"Sir," I said to Lord Death, "When I used my soul perception, I found that she had a weapon soul, but her soul thinks it's human."

"Oh, my," he said, "good work Maka!"

"Thanks," I said.

"So," Lord Death turned his attention to Crista, "Is Maka your new friend?"

She nodded, and I smiled.

"Good, good," he said, "I'm gonna have you stay here in the Academy for a few days, ok?"

"Sure," she said politely, "But can I ask what this is about?"

"Oh, Maka can explain it to you," he said, "Maka, your new mission is to hang out with Crista. You know, do what girls do. Go shopping! Hang out! Have a slumber party or something! Enjoy yourselves, and Maka, remember to talk to her about her. She needs to start remembering who she is."

"Got it," I said, "Come on, Crista, I'm gonna show you some of the hottest spots in Death City."

We both smiled and headed out the door.

** Woo! Maka has a new BFF! The next Chapter is all about them, and some of it will be Soul. Actually, I really don't know what's gonna happen next, all I know is that I just go with the flow and see where my words will take me :) So anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and Chapter 10, here we come! ~MusicMaker87**


	10. Chapter 10

**MusicMaker87: Wow Soul, you still haven't confessed yet... time is ticking**

**Soul: Hey, I'm trying to ok! Wait... confess? **

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, confess.. to Maka.**

**Maka: Confess what to me now?**

**Soul: Nothing.**

**MusicMaker87: WELL then, anyways, this is Chapter 10! Woo hoo, double digits! I've changed my mind about it by the way, it's not just Maka and Crista, It's gonna be all of the girls! :D By the way, Should I put Crona into this story? Yes or no? And should Crona be a boy or a girl because it's really confusing. Patty sure seems to like Crona... Anyways, Yeah, so leave it in a review if you can please, and thanks! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Girls Night Out**

**Crista's POV_**

_Oh, boy! I have a friend! I'm so happy! _I thought to myself as Maka dragged me to the library.

"The library?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry Crista, I just wanted to check out a book that I've been waiting for... I'll only be a sec." Maka said.

"Ok, I'll just sit over here then," I said, sitting on one of the couches as she nodded. All of a sudden, I heard crying. It sounded kind of like a man. I walked over to the book shelf that it was coming from and saw there was a boy, sitting there. He looked very upset. He had silver blue hair that fell in his face, his eyes were dark blue, and he looked like my age.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What? Who are you?" he looked at me.

"I'm Crista, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm... I'm Jon." he replied.

"Hi Jon," I said, "Are you ok?"

"No, not really..." he said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I can't find a weapon partner, no matter how hard I try. No one's wave length will match mine! I'll never have a weapon partner!" he sobbed.

"Don't cry," I said, "You have to be quiet in a library. And besides, you shouldn't give up. There's weapons all around you! You just have to open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He stood up and held my hands.

"Thank you, Crista." he smiled.

"Your welcome," I smiled.

"Crista!" I heard a loud whisper.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's my new friend. I have to go!" I whispered.

"Ok, but wait!" He grabbed my hand and all of a sudden I felt something go through me. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Crista. There you are," Maka said, "How old are you, five? Getting lost in a library," she laughed.

"Haha, no. I'm sixteen," I replied, laughing.

"Who's that?" Maka asked.

"This? This is Jon" I answered.

"Hey..." he said. He let go of my hand and the feeling I had disappeared. It was strange, but it felt like I was connected to him in some way.

"Sorry, Jon, I have to show her around Death City. It's a mission," Maka said.

"Oh, I understand," he said, "Maybe we could meet again, Crista?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Great," he said, "bye."

"Goodbye," I replied. Maka and I headed out for some clothes shopping, which was really fun. Then she took me to a place called Chupa Cabra's, and there we met her cat friend, Blaire. She was really nice, but I had a sense that Maka felt annoyed by her. I could only laugh. Then we headed back to her place when she got a call from her friend.

**Maka's POV_**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Maka!" I heard Tsubaki on the other line, "You wanna come over and hang with us?"

"Us?" I asked.

"The girls," she replied. She put it on speaker phone and I could here Patty and Liz in the background.

"Oh, sure," I said, "but when I get there I have to introduce you guys to someone."

"Ooo!" Patty shouted, "Is it a boy?!"

"No, it's a girl Patty," I laughed, "her name is Crista."

"Oh cool, how old is she?" Patty asked.

"Umm.. sixteen?" I guessed, looking back at her as she nodded, "yeah sixteen."

"THAT'S MY AGE!" Patty shouted.

"That's great Patty, but can you be quieter?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah ok," she said.

"I'll be over there in a bit, ok?" I said.

"Alright," Tsubaki replied, "See you soon."

"Bye," I hung up and looked back at Crista, "You ready to meet my friends?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun" she smiled. I could tell something was wrong, though.

"Crista, what's wrong?" I asked as we continued walking.

"It's nothing..." she tried to smile. I looked at her. "Ok fine, you got me... I'm worried about Jon!"

"Jon?" I asked.

"Yeah, the guy we met back at the library!" She reminded me.

"Oh right," I said, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

"But he doesn't have a weapon partner! And also, can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Sure, go ahead, I won't tell anyone," I replied.

"I kind of like him. And not just because he's cute, but also..." She leaned closer, whispering quieter, "When we touched... I felt something go through me... It was strange, but at the same time I liked it. It felt like we connected."

My eyes widened. "You should go for him," I said, "Anyone who makes you feel like that, means that you two belong with each other."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, because that's how I feel when Soul, the white haired boy, holds my hand." I replied.

"He holds your hand?" she asked.

"Well, yes, when we go on missions and stuff, he holds my hand." I said.

"But when you came to get me, on that mission you weren't holding hands." she looked confused.

"Well, yeah, that's because he didn't have to transform," I replied.

"Transform? Into what?" she was puzzled.

"Umm, it's kind of secret according to my mission. You have to find your memories on your own, so if I tell you, it might interfere with your memories." I answered.

"Oh, ok," she smiled. Soon enough, we were at Tsubaki's house. I knocked on the door and Tsubaki opened it, welcoming us inside.

"Wow," Crista said, "Nice place."

"Thanks," Tsubaki smiled.

"Guys, this is Crista," I said. They all looked at her and greeted her.

"So! What kinda weapon are you?! Or are you a meister!" Patty shouted.

"Patty! She doesn't know!" I scolded, then I came down to her level and whispered in her ear, "Right now, she doesn't know a thing about weapons and meisters. Lord Death said we couldn't bring the idea up because she has to figure out her memories on her own, ok?"

"Oh, ok!" she said. The others heard me and nodded.

"So, does anyone want anything?" Tsubaki asked.

"Can I have pinapple?!" Patty asked.

"Uh, sure..." Tsubaki went into the kitchen. We all laughed.

"So, Maka, you like Soul?" Liz smirked.

"Well... I don't think he likes me back..." I replied.

"Aw come on! You can't be serious," Liz laughed, "Of course he likes you! He almost died for you that one time, remember?"

"Yeah," I said.

"So don't tell me he doesn't like you!" She made me smile.

"Yeah, ok," I replied. Tsubaki came back with some cut up pinapple. "Here you go, Patty," she smiled. Patty thanked her and ate it all in one bite. Sweat dropped from Tsubaki's head.

"Soo how are things going with you and Kid?" I asked Liz.

"Oh, great... Except I feel like he's been keeping something from me lately... I don't exactly know what, but whenever I'm around him and I bring up you or Soul, he gets all weird." She said.

"Huh.." I replied, trying not to act suspicious. _Oh gosh Kid, just forget about us ok? You're with Liz now, be happy! _I thought to myself.

"Well, whatever. Kid can be weird sometimes anyways, I guess it's kinda normal," she laughed.

"Haha, yeah..." I laughed nervously.

"So how 'bout we play a game?!" Patty shouted.

"Like what?" Crista looked at her.

"Like Truth or Dare!" She shouted.

"Umm, Patty, are you sur-" "I'm sure now let's play!" She said, interrupting Liz. Tsubaki sat down and joined us.

"I'll go first!" Patty shouted, "Hmmm... Crista! Truth or dare?"

"Uhh," Crista stuttered, "Truth?"

"Is it true that you have... feelings for someone?" Patty guessed.

"Well, yeah I do," she smiled.

"OOO who is it?!" Patty shouted.

"His name is Jon..." Crista said quieter.

"Jon?" Patty looked confused, "I've never seen or heard of a Jon before! Is he cute?"

"Well yeah, I-" "Patty, come on, stop asking her questions! Let's just continue the game," Liz suggested, cutting off Crista.

"Right," Patty said.

"Ok, umm," Crista said, "Maka, truth or dare!"

"Truth?" I guessed.

"Ok, ummm," she wondered, "Is it truee... that... You think that cat lady is annoying?"

"Cat lady?" I was confused, but then I remembered, "Oh you mean Blaire?"

"I guess so," she said.

"Well... sort of, but I still think of her as a friend, kind of.." Maka mumbled the last part.

"Ok, your turn!" Crista smiled.

"Hmm, Liz, truth or dare?" I asked Liz.

"Why is everyone doing truth, I'm gonna do a dare," she smirked.

"I dare you to... call Black*star and put him on speaker, then tell him you lost your phone. And you have to act like you mean it." I laughed.

"Aww come on Maka, I don't wanna sound stupid!" She whined.

"But it's Black*star!" I giggled, "Who knows? He might even believe you! No offense Tsubaki..."

"None taken" she smiled, "your right he actually might!"

"Alright fine," Liz surrendered and called him and put him on speaker phone.

"Hello?" we heard Black*star on the other line.

Liz took a deep breath and then shouted, "BLACK*STAR I LOST MY PHONE OH MY GOSH WHAT SHOULD I DO?! NOW I CAN'T CALL KID OR YOU OR GET TEXTS FROM MAKA ABOUT SOUL OR ANYTHING!"

She just HAD to embarrass me... But still, it was pretty funny. Apparently Soul was on the other line too and Black*star had put it on speaker phone too.

"Wait, Maka texts you about me?!" Soul shouted. We all laughed and I blushed.

"And Liz," Black*star said, "I'm not that stupid, K?"

"Kay..." she said, sweat dropped from her head as she hung up. Then she had a devious look on her face, "Maka, truth or dare?"

"What? That's not fair! I just asked you!" I shouted.

"Truth or dare, Maka. There are no rules, just pick one," she smirked.

"Fine.. Truth," Maka surrendered.

"The truth is you have to take the dare," Liz said.

"What?! That's not fair!" Maka shouted, but Liz just smirked. "Fine... Dare."

"I dare you to call Soul," she said slowly and suspenseful, "and... confess."

"CONFESS?! Confess what?! I have nothing to confess!" I shouted.

"We all heard the witch repeat what you said before she took you away, do I need to remind you?" she asked, but did anyways, " 'SOUL, I _LOVE _you!' " She laughed.

"Not funny!" I retorted.

"Just do it! It's a dare!" she smirked.

"Fine..." I dialed his number and put him on speaker phone.

"Maka, what is it?" he asked.

"Umm... Soul..." I stuttered, "I have something to say to you..."

"Umm, can this wait until later, I'm kind of busy right now," he said.

"Yes! Yes it CAN wait until later!" I replied happily.

"Uh, ok then, talk to you later.." He said before hanging up.

"Bye," I hung up. When I looked up everyone was looking at me.

"FAIL!" Liz laughed.

"Whatever!" I shouted.

We all continued to play truth or dare when all of a sudden, Lord Death appeared in the mirror.

"Hello hello hello! Oh good, Maka you are here!" he shouted.

"Uh, hey Lord Death, what is it?" I asked.

"I need you to bring Crista over here," he replied, "She needs to spend the night with the nurse, ok?"

"Um, ok," I said.

"Good," he made peace signs, "See you two in a little while!"

"Yup," I saluted and then he hung up, "Guess we gotta go."

"NOO!" Patty cried, "You can't go! The game was just getting good!"

"Sorry Patty, it's Lord Death's orders. I have to," I replied, "Come on Crista." Crista nodded, waved to her new friends, and then followed me out the door.

"Hey Maka," she said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Thanks so much," she replied, "Tonight was very fun!"

"No problem," I smirked. The rest of the walk was silent. When we got to the nurses office, Marie took Crista in and said good night. I started for home, but then Crista wanted me to stay a while so we could talk, so I did. I texted Soul saying I might be home late and left overs are in the fridge.

**Liz's POV_**

"Hey you guys, I just got a text from Kid, he says he wants us to come home now," I said.

"Oh ok," Tsubaki smiled, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yup," I replied, and grabbed Patty's hand. We headed home.

* * *

**Time Skip, at the Shinigami house ~~~**

I walked inside and saw Kid was checking symmetricality as usual. To be honest, he didn't even text me, I was just too tired to stay up any longer and felt like coming home.

"Hey Kid," I said.

"Oh, hey Liz," he replied without looking at me, "Back so early?"

"It's 10:45, and I'm goin' to bed," I said.

"Oh ok," he said. I walked upstairs and passed Kid's room. Then I took a step back and looked inside. _There's his notebook... Should I? _I thought to myself. At first I hesitated, but what the heck, what kind of boy friend is he if he thinks he can keep something from me? _Oh great now I'm thinking like Maka.. Oh well, time to snoop..._

I looked inside and what I saw... It killed me inside...

_ Dear Diary, _

_Today I took care of the whole house! It's perfectly symmetrical! Just like you, Diary, you are perfect! Anyways... I came to write to you again today because... I don't know... It's just that, I think I'm starting to sort of like Maka a little more than usual... I admit it! I kind of have a crush on her! But I'm with Liz! I still remember when Maka came over and we kissed. She is a good kisser, AND she's perfectly symmetrical! Well, at least, most of the time. I don't know what to do! I just hope Liz doesn't find out... I don't want to hurt her..._

_ With love and symmetry, Death the Kid._

How could he? HOW?! He likes Maka? Of all people?! I thought he liked me, but I was wrong. Now... now it's time for payback! To Soul's house! Hopefully Maka isn't there...


	11. Chapter 11

**MusicMaker87: Get ready for a big surprise, Soul... :3 you excited?**

**Soul: Nooo...**

**Liz: Yeah, I'm not so excited about this either...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, lighten up would ya? It's not that bad.**

**Maka: Yeah it is... What is it?**

**Soul: You're not gonna like it...**

**Maka: ...**

**MusicMaker87: Just deal with it! :3 Chapter 11! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

**Soul's POV_**

I was chillin' in my apartment watchin' some TV when all of a sudden I got a text from Maka saying she's gonna be home late. _Great, _I thought to myself, _Now I have to eat left overs._ I was about to enter the kitchen when out of no where the door opened. At first, I assumed it was Maka. _But wait, Maka said she'd come home late today. _I looked toward door and saw that it was Liz.

"Liz," I was confused, "What're you doin' here?"

"Just let me in and I'll explain," she replied. I let her come in and gave her some food. We sat down on the couch.

"Soo, wassup?" I asked.

"Like you don't know," she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Huh?" I was confused again.

"It's... Kid," she cried.

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"Maka..." she replied.

"WHAT? THEY DID IT?!" I shouted.

"No! At least, I don't think so... I hope not..." She stuttered.

"Oh good," I replied, "Then what happened?"

"I found this," she held up a notebook, "In Kid's room."

"A diary," I tried not to laugh.

"Look here," she opened it, "It says... It says they were making out..."

"WHAT?" I shouted again, looking at the notebook. She nodded. "But she didn't even tell me! Wait, are you sure that it was Maka? Because this really doesn't sound like her..."

"Yes, look right here. It says Maka," she pointed, "And that's all I know for certain... There could be more that they're not telling us about..."

"But she... she wouldn't do that... she would tell me I'm her weapon partner!" I raged.

"Yeah I felt the same way with Kid..." She looked down.

"D*mn" I looked at her.

"Soul..." She looked at me.

"Liz?" I was confused. She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know exactly what was happening at first, but then I was able to break it up.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Well, we both don't have a chance to be with our meisters, so I thought...-"

Soul cut her off, saying, "Wait... who says I like Maka that way?"

"Then why'd you break the kiss?" She asked me.

"Good point..." I stuttered. _OK I'm not sure what's going on, but kissing her definitely feels wrong... _She kissed me again, but this time, I couldn't stop her. I didn't stop her. I started to fall right into the moment. Trying to stop myself, I heard keys from outside. I couldn't get out of this situation. _D*mnit!_

**Maka's POV_**

I turned the key and opened the door to find Liz making out with Soul...

"Oh hey Liz," I said, calmly at first, but then I realized, "Wait... Liz?!"

"Maka," she frowned at me.

"S-S-Soul..." My hands shook as I dropped the keys to the floor.

"Maka, it's not what you're thinking, she got on top of me!" he shouted.

"Tell me... Is this true?" Liz looked at me, still frowning. She threw the notebook down at my feet. I picked it up and read it. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I surrendered. I nodded.

"Maka! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Soul yelled.

"Let me explain," I started.

"Yeah," Liz said, "Please... do.." I gave her a sorry look but she returned it with a glare. I sat down on the floor.

"Kid called me over to his house one night, and... And then he told me he loved you," I pointed to Liz, "But he didn't know what to say or what to do, so I told him... I told him what I'd want a guy to do if he confessed to me..."

"And that would be?" Liz asked, still glaring. Soul kept staring at me, I think he was hurt.

"Did he take you up to a balcony, flatter you and then kiss you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She looked at me funny.

"That's exactly what I told him... But he was afraid... afraid that he wasn't good enough for you... He wanted the night to be perfect, and then he asked me to kiss him... And... and we kissed, only for a few seconds... But only because he wanted to make you happy," I started to cry, "he wanted to make sure it was perfect because he's never kissed a girl before in his entire life! He was afraid of being a bad kisser..."

"Maka..." Liz started to look at me feeling sorry.

"Don't," I stopped her from talking, "just go back to what you're doing..." My hair hung in my face as I looked down. I slowly stood up and continued, "I'm sure payback is exactly what you need to fix your relationship with Kid," I said sarcastically.

"Maka, I-" she started, but I cut her off, "Huh... once he figures out what you two did, he'll feel like hell... 'cause that's how I feel," I said as I walked to my room with my head down. I closed the door slowly behind me.

**Normal POV_**

"I think you should go," Soul said. Liz nodded her head and left. Soul went up to Maka's door and knocked on it.

"Maka let me in," he said. There was no reply. "MAKA!" He shouted.

"GO AWAY!" she cried. Her face was already wet with tears.

"Maka I need to talk to you!" He replied.

"No! Can't you see I'm busy?!" she sobbed.

"No, actually I CAN'T see you at ALL!" he shouted louder, "just let me in!" He tried to open the door but it was locked. She unlocked it and jumped out her window. He opened it up and saw the window wide open. "Maka no!" He jumped out and chased after her. Soon enough he caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maka!" he shouted, "What are you doing? This is so uncool!"

"Leave me alone! I don't care!" she cried.

"Never," he replied, "I'm your weapon partner, and I need you." She slowly turned around.

"Soul..." she cried. He hugged her.

"Maka.."

* * *

They headed back to their apartment. Maka managed to say something, "I'm still mad at you," she said.

"What? Why?!" he shouted.

"Because I am!" She replied.

"This is so uncool," he pouted. They got inside and Maka went to sleep. Soul stayed up, staring at his ceiling. All of a sudden, he got a great idea. _Wait.. When Maka needed to tell me something, but couldn't face me by herself, she sung to me through the door... Maybe, maybe I could sing to her... But I'm gonna need some help. The spring dance is coming up too. I'm sorry Maka, but you are going to the spring dance! _

Soul stood up and called Kid.

"Hello?" Kid answered.

"Hey Kid," Soul said, "Can you play an instrument?"

"Electric guitar, why?" Kid asked.

"Because I need you. I want to ask Maka out to the Spring Dance, but she's mad at me. So I need to woo her with a song," he replied.

"Oh, ok," he said, "Wait why is she mad at you?"

"Liz can explain that when she gets home," Soul said, "And by the way, I know what you and Maka did."

"What?" Kid asked, "How?"

"Liz," Soul answered, "And it's cool bro, just don't ever touch my meister again, you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Soul, I was just nervous," He said.

"Yeah I don't really wanna hear it," Soul replied, "Just come over here with your guitar."

"Um, ok_,"_ He said. They hung up and Soul called Black*star.

"Hey Soul, wassup?" Black*star said.

"Can you play an instrument?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, me and Tsubaki both play instruments. Me on drums, of course, because they're the loudest, and a god like me deserves to have a loud instrument. And Tsubaki can play the violin. Wait... why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Because I need you to play with me," Soul replied, "It's about Maka. She's mad at me and I need to woo her with music."

"Um, ok, anything you say bro" Black*star said.

"Cool, can you meet me at my house with your instruments?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Cool," he replied, "I'll see ya."

They hung up, and soon enough everyone was the front yard. They tried to be the farthest from Maka possible so that she wouldn't wake up or hear them. They also told Blaire to keep her company so she wouldn't leave her room. They all practiced their hearts out...

**Meanwhile, in Maka's room... Maka's POV_**

"I can't believe Soul would do that to me," I said to myself.

"Do what?" I heard a voice from outside my window.

"Hello? Who's there?" I looked around, and then I looked at my window.

"It's Blaire," she laughed, "Who else would it be?"

"Oh right," I said.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Come on! Tell me! Please!" She begged.

"Fine.. It's Soul... He kissed Liz..." I said.

"Oh wow," she replied, "Never thought that would happen."

"But he did apologize, and he also said it was her fault," I said.

"Hmm, I don't know about you, but I would believe my weapon partner over anyone else... If I had one.." Blaire said.

"You're right," I replied.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Thanks Blaire," I said.

"No problem! So can I come inside now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said.

"Cool." She came in.

"Hey Blaire..." I said.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead," she smirked.

"Ever since I first met you, I've ... never really liked you... but now, I realized I was just jealous of you... I'm proud to call you my friend," I said.

"Oh, I already knew that!" she laughed, "But I'm proud to call you my friend too, Maka! You're so strong and brave. I admire you, and the fact you have a weapon partner, it actually makes me jealous! It sounds like so much fun."

"Believe me, it can be tough having a weapon partner, but I wouldn't trade Soul in for anyone in the entire world," I smiled.

"That's good, because he feels the same," she said.

"He does? How would you know?" I asked.

"What? Oh, umm... he told me, a few days ago. He said... Umm, 'I think Maka is awesome, and I would hate myself if I ever hurt her'" she faked.

"Really, he said that?" I looked at her.

"Umm, yeahh..." She stuttered.

"I should go apologize to him," I was about to leave when she pulled me back.

"NO!" she shouted.

"What?" I was confused, "Why not?"

"Because.. because... he's sleeping!" she said.

"Oh, well then I'll apologize to him in the morning," I smiled. All of a sudden, I got really tired. The last words I heard were, Blaire's words...

**Blaire's POV_**

"Pum pum, pum pum pumkin! Sleep Maka, sleep." I said, putting a spell over her that would last hours. "There," I smirked. For once in my life, I felt like I actually did something good.

**MusicMaker87: Aww Blaire's so sweet. :3 This one was juicy! Now, all Soul has to do is sing to her! Sorry, I'm obsessed with music, hence MusicMaker87, but it's still sweet :) Anyways, stay tuned to hear Soul sing to Maka from his heart! (No pun intended). Will Maka go to the dance with him? Will she finally confess her feelings for him? What will happen with Liz and Kid? So far the perfect relationship award goes to Tsubaki and Black*star!**

**Black*star: I knew we were special!**

**Tsubaki: Oh, Black*star...**

**Maka: Ugh, Soul, I'm still mad at you!**

**Soul: Hey, I'm gonna make up for it, ok?**

**Maka: You better.**

**MusicMaker87: So yeah! Keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! See you in chapter twelve :3**

** ~ MusicMaker87**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, Soul's not gonna sing to Maka quite just yet. I still need to sum up what happens to Crista! Sooo this chapter goes to Crista and Jon! I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry, there will be plenty more chapters to come! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Partners**

**Crista's POV_**

I was peacefully sitting on my bed in the nurses office while Miss Marie was making me some tea, when all of a sudden I had a flashback. It was full of color, and there was me, and some other person... I'm not sure who it was, but I saw him hold out his hand and shout my name. I turned into a weapon! I was beautiful! I was a long, double Scythe, two blades on one side, two blades on the other side, perfectly symmetrical. My blades were purple and pink and on the top of the pole that connected the blades was a taser. I was amazing. The man spun me around and then held me tight. Then, a monster came out of no where and attacked us. He swung me and I cut it in half. _"Good job" _he said, _"You got the kishin!" _The last words ringed in my ears as I woke up.

"Crista?" Miss Marie looked at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Marie, I'm fine. I just had a dream." I replied.

"What? A dream? Can I hear?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Sure," I smiled. I told her what happened in my dream, and she smiled.

"That's good, your memories are starting to come back," She said.

"Memories?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "You now know that you are a weapon, and a very strong one."

"Oh, really?! That's great!" I smiled.

"Now you just need a meister," she replied.

"A meister?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Someone to wield you."

"Oh, but where would I find someone to do that?" I asked.

"You just have to look," she said, "open your eyes." I opened my eyes, and then I dreamed. It was a flash back again! I remembered Jon, and how he said he couldn't find anyone to be his weapon partner. I told him exactly what Miss Marie told me, to open your eyes. I knew it now. Jon, he is my meister.

"I know.." I said.

"What?" she looked at me.

"I know who it is," I replied, "Jon."

"Oh, do you know his last name?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry," I apologized, "all I know is that the last time we met, he said he was a hopeless meister, and that he couldn't ever find a weapon. I told him to open his eyes, just like you told me. Also, before I left the library, he held my hand. When he did that, I... I felt something go through me, and it felt like we were connected."

"Your wave lengths match," she replied, "we have to find him. Do you think you know where he is?"

"Yes, maybe..." I said, "At the library?"

"We could check," she smiled, "It's worth a try."

We headed out for the library. When we got there, we found that it was closed.

"Oh no!" I said, "Now we'll never find him!" She put her hand on my shoulder, and then I heard it. I heard him. His cry, it sounded exactly like last time.

"There!" I pointed to the man behind the brick wall, who was crying.

"That's him? Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yes," I was confident, "I'm sure." I ran over to him and sat down next to him. "Hi Jon."

"Huh? How do you know my name?" he asked, frightened.

"It's me, silly," I smiled, "Crista!"

"Crista?" he looked at me, "oh yeah! Crista! How's it going?"

"Good," I said, "But I need you to stand up, ok?"

"Um, alright," he said, standing up.

"Now hold my hand," I held out my hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just trust me," I smiled.

"Alright," he smirked. He held my hand. I felt his wave length, and I'm pretty sure he could feel mine. We were connected. It was amazing. I began to concentrate. I thought about my weapon form that I had in my dream.

"Now what?" he asked, "Crista are you ok?"

I held his hand tighter, only focusing on my weapon form.

"Crista?" he asked. Before he could say anything else, I did it! A flash of light went into the air, and I became a double scythe with a taser on the top!

"Crista!" he shouted, "You're a weapon!"

"Yeah," I said through the scythe's reflection, "And you're my meister." I smirked.

"Wha- I'm not dropping you! Our wave lengths! They match!" he shouted with joy. I smiled and laughed.

"Partners?" I said.

"Partners" he agreed.

"Alright you two," Miss Marie smiled, "Let's get you to the death room!"

**Time skip! ~~~ In the death room ~~~ Still Crista's POV**

"Hello hello! Crista! Jon! You are made for each other!" Lord Death shouted. We looked at each other with awkward smiles.

"Lord Death," I said, "I know who I am now. I am Crista the double scythed taser!"

"Cool!" he said, looking at both of us, "Now I can send you two on missions! But for now, you should get some sleep, it's really late! Have fun with your new partner!"

We smiled, and ran off. I finally figured out who I am, and Jon finally found a partner! In the end, it's all happy. At least, for us it is :)

**MusicMaker87: Ok yeah that was short, but I did get the point across! So Crista and Jon! Perfect for each other!**

**Jon: Yeah! I have a weapon partner now! I'm not hopeless after all!**

**Crista: Yup! **

**MusicMaker87: Say... you two look cute together. (whispers in Jon's ear: you should ask her out to the spring dance)**

**Jon: Uhhhh...**

**Crista: What did she say?**

**Jon: Umm, nothing...**

**MusicMaker87: Just do it!**

**Jon: Fine... Crista? Will you go to the Spring Dance with me?**

**Crista: Aww Jon! Of course I will!**

**MusicMaker87: (devious smile) perrrfect, just perrfect :3**

**Jon: What are you planning?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, nothing... Keep reading to find out what happens to Soul and Maka! :D**

**~MusicMaker87**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I actually had to go to school today :( I'm still sick btw, it's the worst cold thingy ever! XP But anyways, it's time to slowly wrap this story up! This is the last chapter :( BUT don't worry, because I'm gonna continue the story and add a sequel to it, please feel free to leave your ideas in a review. Thanks for all your support! BTW also, I've started a new story called "Stupid Crush" and also I made a facebook profile just for me (MusicMaker87). So, if you want to know exactly what Jon and Crista look like, or Crista's weapon form, and stuff like that, then go to facebook and type in: MusicMaker Fanfiction. :D I hope you enjoy, read on! _The sequel to this story is gonna be called: Partners (For Life)._**

**Chapter 13: Confession**

* * *

**Kid's POV_**

After practicing our hearts out, I looked at Soul. "She's gonna love it," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. I looked at the ground for a while.

"Soul," I said, looking up, "What did Liz tell you?"

"She..." Soul started, but I could tell he wasn't sure how to say it, "She... she showed me your diary..."

"It's not a diary! It's a notebook!" I shouted, "Diary is asymmetrical! Notebook has 8 letters, so it's perfectly symmetrical!" I cleared my throat, "Continue..."

"Umm..." Soul stared at me.

"Did you guys do anything?" I asked.

"I think you should ask Liz that question," Soul replied.

"Fine, very well, I will," I said, flying away on Beelzebub. I got back to the house and went up to Liz's room, "Liz, open up." I knocked on her door.

"Just a minute," she said. I waited exactly thirty seconds until she opened the door.

"That wasn't a minute," I looked at her, "You've lied to me twice now."

"What?" she asked.

"Where's my notebook?" I asked.

"What notebook?" she acted like she didn't know.

I sighed, "What were you doing at Soul's house?" She was quiet for a full thirty-five seconds. "Tell me!" I shouted.

"No! How 'bout you tell me what you did with Maka? Huh?! Oh, too late! I already know! I had to find out for myself! I can't believe you would keep something from me Kid!" she cried.

"Liz...-" I started, but she interrupted me, "I kissed Soul! That's what happened! You happy now?"

"What? Why?!" I yelled.

"Payback!" She shouted.

"But... Liz... I love you," I looked down.

She looked at me with sympathy, "Kid, I don't like Soul. Not the way I like you..."

"Likewise," I replied, "Liz, I love you... I love you more than symmetry!"

"Well then I guess we're even," she smirked, blushing.

"Truce?" I asked, holding out my hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear, "Truce."

She kissed me.

"I'll never lie to you again. I promise."

* * *

**The next day**

**Soul's POV_**

_It's time, _I thought to myself, _Time to sing to Maka... The spring dance is tonight... I really hope she says yes, 'cause if she turns me down, that would just be uncool._

"You ready Soul?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Black*star, Tsubaki, you guys ready?" Tsubaki nodded and Black*star shouted, "YEAH! OF COURSE WE ARE! WE'RE ALWAYS READY!"

We were at the park that Kid was able to reserve just for us. Only Liz, Maka, and Blaire were the audience.

"Don't be nervous," Tsubaki said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "she's your meister. She loves you." She walked back over to Black*star. The last words she said ringed in my ears. _Does she? _I asked myself in thought.

"THE GIRLS ARE COMING!" Black*star shouted.

**Maka's POV_**

"I still don't know why we're here," I said.

"You'll see," Blaire smirked.

I looked at the covered up gazebo. It had been covered in black fabric. _I wonder... _I thought to myself. The trees were blooming flower blossoms. The wind blew the pink petals down onto the soft green grass.

"Maka?" Liz looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'm sorry," she rubbed her arm.

"Me too," I smiled, "It was just a big mix up."

"So we're still friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good," she said.

"Let's put the past behind us," I said.

"Or we could just blame Soul and Kid," she smirked.

"Haha, yeah," I laughed. "I'll have to Maka Chop them later."

We walked up to a bench that had our names on it. As soon as we sat down, we heard the piano.

"Soul," I said under my breath.

The cover on the gazebo disappeared. All the boys plus Tsubaki were up there, all holding their own instruments. Black*star, of course, the drums, Soul the piano, Tsubaki with her violin, and Kid and his electric guitar. It was so predictable. Soul was the only one wearing a suit, besides Kid who always basically wore a suit, and the others just wore their regular outfits. Soul kept playing the piano, and then, he started to sing...

**Song: Incomplete by Backstreet Boys, (****_bold Italics are Soul and Kid, _**_regular Italics are Soul, _**and bold is Kid.) Suggestion: Listen to the song while reading, it makes it feel more realistic :3**

_Empty, spaces, fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces, with no place left to go_

_Without you, within me_

_I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going... Is anybody's guess_

_I tried, __**to go on like I never knew you**_

_I'm awake, __**but my world is half asleep**_

_I pray, __**for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**but without you all I'm going to be is...**_

**Incomplete...**

**Voices, tell me, I should carry on**

**but ****_I am, swimming, _**

**In an ocean on alone!**

_**Baby, **_**my baby... **

**It's written on your face**

**You still, wonder...**

**If we made a ****_big mistake!_**

**_I tried, to go on like I never knew you,_**

**_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_**

**_I pray, for this heart to be unbroken_**

**_But without you all I'm going to be is..._**

**_Incomplete ~~~_**

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_**I don't**__**wanna**__**make you**_

**_face this world alone ~~_**

**_Don't wanna let you go _****(alone)**

**_I tried, to go on like I never knew you,_**

**_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_**

**_I pray, for this heart to be unbroken_**

**_But without you all I'm going to be is..._**

_Incomplete ~~~_

_Incomplete..._

After the song was over, Soul turned around, still seated by the piano. Kid spoke first, "Liz Thompson, will you go to the spring dance with me?"

Liz's face went red; she almost wanted to cry. She ran up to Kid and hugged him, saying "Yes!" I saw Soul smirk. He just sat there. _Why am I even here? _I thought to myself. I started to leave, but I stopped when I heard Soul call my name through the mic, "Maka! Where are you going? Leaving with out saying good bye is uncool."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Maka," he repeated my name with his beautiful voice, "Come to the Spring Dance with me. I don't care if your dancing isn't cool, I wouldn't wanna go with anyone else."

I slowly walked up to him. I looked up at him. He smirked again, showing his shark teeth. I smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me into a hug. Then he looked at me.

"I know, this wasn't very cool. I should've just asked you instead of going through all this trouble," he said.

"Are you kidding?" I looked at him. "Your singing is amazing! Why haven't you ever sung for me before?"

"Yeah right, like I would just randomly sing for you," he smirked.

"MAKA..."

"But I really do like your singing," he said, stopping me from hitting him in the head with my dictionary.

"Soul? Since when did you hear me sing?" I asked.

"Like a week ago. I heard you play your guitar and sing, and I was listening the whole time..." He replied.

"Oh, gosh!" I covered my face, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be," he pulled my hands away from my face, "you're an amazing singer... besides, who do you think inspired me to sing this song to you?"

I smirked. "I better go get ready for the dance."

"Ok," Soul replied, "please don't take too long."

"I won't" I laughed.

* * *

**Thirty minutes of getting ready later ~~~ :3 Normal POV_**

The boys pulled up in a limo that Kid had. The girls came out one by one, out of Kid's house. Patty and Liz both came out first, and because they knew Kid would freak out, they both wore the same outfit. Patty argued with Liz for more than twenty minutes on what to wear, and Patty won. They were wearing dark yellow dresses with giraffe print on them, dark yellow shoes with giraffe print on them too, giraffe earings, and their nail polish was giraffe-styled. Patty was super happy, but Liz was devastated.

Soul and Black*star laughed, but Kid was marveling at their perfect symmetry. How both their outfits matched, and both their hair was down. Almost all of it was perfect! Except for their physical features. When Kid remembered that he went back to looking normal. The girls got in and Tsubaki came out the door next. She was wearing a long, sky blue dress that had ruffles, but it was skinny not poofy. She had jade earings, sky blue high heels, and her hair was up in her usual pony tail. Black*star's eyes turned into hearts when he saw how beautiful his goddess was.

"MY GODDESS! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Black*star shouted. She laughed and got in.

Then Maka came out. Soul's eyes widened. She was wearing a bright pink dress that split just before her knees and cascaded down past her feet and behind her. Her hair was wavy and she had soft pearl earings. She had light pink high heels.

"You look amazing Maka," Soul said, looking at her.

"Psh," Maka laughed, "I didn't really like any of it, it was all Blaire's idea." Then Blaire came out wearing a purple silk dress and black shoes, and her normal hat.

"You guys better go now!" She shouted, "You're gonna miss it!"

We waved as the driver drove us to the spring dance. Maka had a worried look on her face.

"Maka," Soul got her attention, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Maka said. He could tell she wasn't.

"Come on, you can tell me," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," she said, "I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up..."

"Mess what up?" Soul asked.

"... Dancing," she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Soul smirked, patting her back, "I'll lead."

She looked up at him, smiling. When they got there, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki all followed Black*star to the food. Kid, Liz, and Patty all danced symmetrically until Patty ruined it.

"LET'S DO RING AROUND THE ROSY!" She shouted.

"PATTY NO!" Kid freaked out, but it was too late. Liz had a smirk on her face as they spun around in circles.

"Well," Kid looked at their feet, "At least the circle we're making is sort of symmetrical."

"Just enjoy the dance, Kid," Liz looked at him.

"I will," he smiled, "but only because you're here."

Then, all of a sudden, Lord Death appeared out of no where and grabbed a mic. "Ok everyone, listen up listen up!" They all looked at him. He continued, "I have a song request, AND it's a slow song! It's also a song from the human world, so we haven't really heard it before. But I hope you enjoy it, grab a partner, and dance!"

Crista walked up on stage, wearing a long white skinny dress and white shoes. She was holding Jon's hand. She walked up to the mic, "Hi people of Death City! I am Crista, and I chose this song. It's from the human world because that's where I've been for a long time. I now realized that I am a weapon!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Well, anyways, I hope you like it!"

**Song: Why don't you love me by Hot Chelle Rae (suggestion: listen to the song while reading, it makes it feel more realistic :3 ) (No one is singing it it's coming from the speakers.) (the song's words)**

The song started, everyone had a partner. Soul looked at Maka who looked at Soul. He held out his hand, and she took it.

**See I can't wake up**

**I'm living a nightmare that **

**keeps playing over again...**

Kid and Liz danced, trying to make it symmetrical. Patty danced with her giraffe, and Black*star made an exception for food, he went and danced with Tsubaki.

**locked in a room**

**so hung up on you**

**and you're cool with just bein' friends.**

So far, Soul and Maka's dancing was perfect. No one stepped on the other's foot yet.

"Have you been practicing?" Soul smirked.

"Maybe," she laughed.

**left on the sidelines **

**stuck at a red light**

**waiting for my time**

**and I can't see why don't you **

**love me**

**touch me**

**tell me I'm you're everything **

**the air you breathe and **

**why don't you love me**

**baby**

**open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that **

**you need**

Soul took bigger steps, but Maka kept up. They were moving around the room, spinning and twirling. Soul tried not to feel uncool; he was doing it for Maka.

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me..**

**see I'm just too scared**

**to tell you the truth**

**but my heart ache can't take anymore**

Soul held up her hand and she twirled. _She's so beautiful... _he thought to himself.

**broken and bruised**

**longing for you**

**when I don't know **

**what I'm waiting for**

**left on the sidelines**

**stuck at a red light**

**waiting for my time**

**so just tell me why don't you**

**love me**

**touch me**

**tell me I'm you're everything **

**the air you breathe and **

**why don't you love me**

**baby**

**open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that **

**you need**

**Oh...**

**Why don't you give me a reason**

**(give me a reason) **

**please tell me the truth**

**(please tell me the truth)**

**you know that I'll keep believing**

**(I'll keep believing)**

**Till I'm with you**

Maka's eyes shined as the spotlight was on them. Black*star was trying to hold himself back from ruining the moment.

**Why don't you love me**

**kiss me**

**I can feel your heart tonight**

**it's killing me!**

**why don't you**

**love me**

**touch me**

**tell me I'm you're everything **

**the air you breathe and **

**why don't you love me**

**baby**

**open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that **

**you need**

**Oh...**

**Why don't you love me**

**Why don't you love me**

**Yeah, Why don't you love me**

**Why don't you love me**

**Why don't you love me?**

At the end Soul spun Maka out and pulled her back in and dipped her. Everyone clapped. That's when she realized they were being watched. Maka tried to smiled but she was nervous she didn't do good.

"Maka," Soul smirked, "You were amazing."

She finally smiled. She pulled herself up and kissed him.

"OK OK EVERYONE! Go back to what you were doing!" Lord Death shouted.

Everyone went back to dancing and talking as another song came on. Soul pulled Maka up and they were standing. When Maka pulled away he was frozen. "Maka?" Soul looked at her.

"YEAH BRO YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRL FRIEND IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Black*star shouted. Maka, with out anyone else noticing her, went for the balcony. She looked up at the night sky.

"I can't believe I just kissed him..." Maka said. Soul came up behind her.

"Maka," he said.

"S-Soul I'm s- so sorry!" She covered her face. "I just kind of got all caught up in the moment and-"

He kissed her. They kissed on a balcony. The stars shined in the dark night sky. Maka's dream had come true. He confessed to her on a balcony at night.

"Maka, I... I love you," Soul said. Maka blushed.

"I love you too," she said. They continued to kiss.

"So they're the couple, huh?" A voice said from under the balcony. Soul and Maka didn't notice.

"I'll have to kill them."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Woo hoo! Soul finally confessed! It's about time!**

**Soul: Yeah yeah**

**Maka: *laughs***

**Evil voice from under the balcony: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Soul: what was that?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh... nothing..**

**Maka: Whatever it is, it's annoying. I'm gonna kill it.**

**Soul: That's why I love you.**

**MusicMaker87: AWW how sweet! Oops... I just ruined the moment. Now I feel like Black*star.**

**Black*star: HEY!**

**MusicMaker87: Sorry! Anyways, yes this story is now over, but I have decided to add another book to it! Kind of like a sequel or whatever! I'm not fully sure what I should call it yet... If you guys got any ideas please let me know! The sooner I get the name for it, the sooner it comes out. I've already started working on it, and man is it juicy. Lol, but yeah, please please please please please REVIEW SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO CALL IT! Thanks you guys! You've been a wonderful audience!**

**Black*star: Hey! I was gonna say that!**

**Tsubaki: Black*star please calm down, it IS her story.**

**Black*star: Yes, my fair goddess.**

**Liz: Hey Kid, how come I don't get a nick name!**

**Patty: YEAH AND ME TOO! I WANNA BE CALLED THE GIRAFFE QUEEN!**

**Kid: but I like your names the way they are! They're perfect, AND if you add them together, Liz + Patty = 8 letters!**

**Liz: Oh boy...**

**Kid: You know I love you**

**Liz: I love you too Kid, but sometimes your OCD can get a little annoying.**

**Kid: Whatever.**

**MusicMaker87: Well, I hope you enjoyed this series, but remember, IT'S NOT OVER YET! :D the next book to this series is called: Partners (For Life), it's gonna be about all the same characters, and they go through alot. I don't wanna give anything away yet, but I'm so excited! Time to write, thanks for all the nice reviews, I'll see you in book 2, and-**

**Black*star: YOU'VE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, Black*star. :)**

**~MusicMaker87**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's MusicMaker87.**

**I just wanted to remind you that my story, Partners**

**(SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz) is going to be continued in **

**a new story. I wasn't sure if some of you got that**

**so I decided to put the news into another update. The **

**new story and continuation of this is called:**

**Partners (For Life) **

**If you loved this story and you wanna know**

**who was hiding under the balcony that wanted to kill**

**Maka and Soul, just read Partners (For Life)!**

**I hope you guys like the next part to this story, and I'll**

**try to continue it for as long as I can!**

**Partners (For Life)**

**~MusicMaker87**


End file.
